Der Klang ihrer Stimme
by Darkelve Leex
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Gimli eine Lovestory bekommt...


Der Klang ihrer Stimme  
  
Eine Liebesverarsche auf zwergisch  
  
Disclamer: Tut mir leid, ich habe nun mal ein Faible für verrückte Fanfictions, und darum habe ich mich entschlossen noch eine zu schreiben, die zwar das Randmuster einhält – eine Liebesgeschichte eben – aber die mal total aus dem Rahmen fällt und wieso, das werdet ihr gleich sehen (So ab Seite 5 etwa)... Geeignet für Legolas wie auch für Gimlifans...  
  
Kapitel 1:  
  
Bei den Ents  
  
Es war ein schöner, heller und freundlicher Morgen im Fangorn. Die Sonne schien schon seit geraumer Zeit und malte dank des dichten Blätterdaches mystische Muster auf den Waldboden, die Vögel zwitscherten und balgten sich in den Ästen von Bäumen, Huorns oder Ents um ihre Beute oder sangen um die Wette, die ersten tagaktiven Tiere waren schon seit Stunden unterwegs. Ein friedliches Bild also. Doch dieser Frieden wurde urplötzlich gestört: Ein grüner Schatten raste durch den Fangorn! Welch eine Störung! Ungeheuerlich! Der grüne Schatten flitzte, die Deckung der von der Sonne unbeschienenen Flecken nutzend, von Baumstamm zu Baumstamm. Ein menschliches Auge hätte ihn sicherlich nicht gesehen, die Tiere, Huorns und Ents sahen ihn allerdings. Die Ents regten sich darüber nicht sonderlich auf – sie wussten wer in ihr Reich eingedrungen war – doch die Tiere waren entsetzt. Dort wo der grüne Schatten auftauchte herrschte bald ein reges Geschnatter, Gezwitscher und Gebrülle. Es war im Fangorn der Teufel los – ausnahmsweise. Als ob das nicht alles wäre, folgte dem grünen Schatten bald ein schwerfälliger brauner, der anbetracht seiner Schwerfälligkeit fast schon zu langsam für einen flinken Schatten war. Mit Mühe brach er durchs Unterholz ganz im Gegensatz zu dem grünen Schatten, der leicht und behende an jedem noch so dornigen Gestrüpp vorbeihuschte. Der braune Schatten allerdings blieb mehr als einmal hängen. Sobald dies geschah wurde der Friede Fangorns nicht nur durch seine Anwesenheit, sondern auch von den unheimlichen Flüchen gestört, die der braune, schwerfällige Schatten von sich zu geben in der Lage war. Nach einiger Zeit schien der braune Schatten wieder festzuhängen, aber dieses Mal noch schlimmer verworren als die ersten sechs oder sieben Mal. Er kämpfte mit den Dornen und hatte sich bald wieder befreit. Doch jetzt war der Schatten kein Schatten mehr, da er im hellen Sonnenlicht stehen geblieben war. „LLLEEEEGGGGOOOOOLLLLLAAAAAAASSS!", heulte kurz darauf eine Stimme durch den Wald. „KOMM HER! BITTE!" „Jetzt hängt dieser verdammte Zwerg schon wieder fest!", seufzte Legolas Grünblatt verzweifelt und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe ihm doch gesagt er soll auf seinen Bart aufpassen. Aber er will ja nicht hören, der Herr Zwerg..." Der flinke Elb sprang mit wenigen Sätzen von dem großen Findling herunter, auf dem er gerade die Nase in den Wind gesteckt und die Lage gepeilt hatte. Seine überaus genauen und leistungsfähigen Sinnesorgane verhinderten zusammen mit seinem ausgeprägten Gleichgewichtssinn, dass er auf einer Kolonie feuchtglitschigen Mooses ausrutschte, und wie ein Eichhörnchen huschte er durch die Bäume um kurz darauf vor seinem besten Freund aufzutauchen. Gimli Glóinssohn saß schwer schnaufend und eine tödlich beleidigte Miene aufgesetzt auf der Wurzel eines Ahornbaumes, der schon einige Jährchen älter als der Zwerg sein musste. „Da bist du ja.", schnappte der Zwerg beleidigt und klang auf einmal nicht mehr so flehentlich. „Ja, da bin ich.", erwiderte Legolas mit einem höflichen Grinsen und beobachtete seinen Freund mit großem Amüsement. „Was gibt´s?" „Könntest du mal für eine Weile hierbleiben? Sagen wir mal so... fünf Minuten? Ich habe mich ja einverstanden erklärt, dass ich diesen scheußlichen Wald"– an dieser Stelle seiner Worte begannen die Bäume um ihn bedrohlich zu rauschen – „ ich meine diesen außerordentlichen Wald mit dir zu durchwandern. Ich sagte aber durchwandern und nicht hindurchrasen wie ein geisteskranker Rohirrim der sein Pferd nicht mehr halten kann. Da gibt es feine Unterschiede, falls dir das noch niemand erklärt hat." Dafür das der Zwerg ziemlich aus der Puste wirkte waren das hier ziemlich viele Worte für ihn gewesen, fand Legolas und war nur noch belustigter, ließ sich das aber nicht anmerken. Gimli würde ihn sonst wieder androhen, ihn bei seinem nächsten selbstgefälligen Grinsen zu häuten und seine Haut dann am nächsten Markt zu verkaufen. Man reiste äußerst unkomfortabel mit einem Zwerg alleine, dass hatte er nun festgestellt. „Entschuldige bitte vielmals Gimli. Aber ich dachte nach der Verfolgungsjagd in Rohan hast du eine etwas bessere Kondition und bist ein besserer Sprinter geworden.", erwiderte er deswegen vorsichtig. Gimli lehnte seine Axt an den Baumstamm und verschränkte seine kurzen aber dafür muskulösen Arme trotzig. „Natürlich ist meine Kondition besser. Auf einer Ebene würde ich dich jetzt locker schlagen. Aber wir sind in einem Wald, Legolas! Ich habe nicht so lange Beine wie du! Das sind genügend Kriterien. Ich bin dir jetzt sicherlich fünf Stunden hinterhergerannt ohne das du dich umgedreht und nach mir gefragt hast. Ich bin fix und alle. Ich will eine Pause machen." „Aber du hattest vor fünf Stunden eine Pause, Gimli! Willst du wie die Hobbits anfangen?", jammerte Legolas verstellt. Er wusste, das Zwerge lange nicht so leistungsfähig waren wie Elben oder gar Menschen. Außerdem wusste Legolas – wenn er eine halbe Tonne Eisen in Rüstungsform mit sich herum schleppen würde, wäre er genauso langsam wie Gimli – darum sparte er sich auch einige spöttische Kommentare. „Du bist immer noch der unhöflichste Elb den ich kenne!", fauchte Gimli plötzlich, und Legolas sah seinen Stolz verletzt und verteidigte sich nach besten Mitteln: „Ach, du kennst nur zu wenige von meiner Rasse. Außerdem würde die Herrin Galadriel bestimmt auch unhöflich sein. Irgendwann mal, jedenfalls." Die Augen des Zwerges wurden groß und größer, das Erstaunten war deutlich abzulesen. „WAAAS? Du erdreistest dich, so etwas von der Herrin des goldenen Waldes zu sagen? Und dann auch noch, auch noch vor mir? Was bildest du dir ein?" „Ich bilde mir mehr ein, wenn der Tag länger ist, Zwerg. Außerdem ist Galadriel von meiner Rasse, und ich kann ruhig etwas unhöfliches über meine Rasse sagen. Oder hast du mich schon etwas unhöfliches über Zwerge sagen hören, seitdem wir von Minas Tirith aus aufgebrochen sind?" Legolas hatte gewusst das der Zwerg leicht zu reizen war, aber im Moment hatte seine Reizlust Hochsaison. „Über mich hast du einige unhöfliche Dinge gesagt.", kam es trotzig von Gimli. „Ja, über dich.", entgegnete Legolas mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln. „Das ist ein Unterschied." „ELENDER ELB!", fuhr der Zwerg ihn an und packte seine Axt mit Raserei und schien schon Anstalten zu machen auf den Elb einzuschlagen. Legolas wich geschickt zurück und Gimli schlug vor lauter Eifer fast auf eine Wurzel des Ahorns. Der daraufhin schimpfte! „HHHEEEEEEEEE!", grummelte der Ahornbaum mit mächtiger Stimme, und seine Blätter raschelten als er begann sich zu bewegen. „Könnt ihr kleinen Kerlchen nicht leise sein? Ich möchte schlafen! Euer Gestreite hört man ja noch am anderen Ende des Waldes!" Gimli und Legolas wichen beide erschrocken von dem sprechenden und schwankenden Baum zurück, obwohl sie in der letzten Woche schon mehr Ents begegnet waren als irgend ein Elb oder Zwerg in Mittelerde zusammen. Erst jetzt, da der Baum sprach und sich bewegte konnte man ein Gesicht erkennen. Er hatte eine ähnlich knarrende Stimme wie Baumbart, der alte Lindenent. Seine Augen waren in gleicher Höhe (was nicht bei allen Ents selbstverständlich war), und er hatte eine für Ahorns sehr untypische helle Rinde. Legolas wunderte sich wieso ihm nicht gleich aufgefallen war, das der Baum kein Baum sondern ein Ent war. Mit schwerfälligen Bewegungen und unter leichtem, brummigen Gesang stieg der sicherlich über vier Meter große Ent aus dem kleinen Loch am Boden in dem er es sich anscheinend bequem gemacht hatte, dann blieb er mit müde blinzelnden Augen vor den beiden Gefährten stehen und rieb sich mit seinen mächtigen hölzernen Armen seine Augen. „Entschuldigt bitte Herr Ent.", entschuldigte Legolas sich sofort nach der elbischen Höflichkeit und verneigte sich knapp. Auch Gimli folgte Legolas Beispiel – nachdem er eiligst seine Axt in den Gürtel gesteckt hatte. „Wer seid ihr zwei denn, baruuuummmmm? Ich habe Wesen wie euch noch nie gesehen.", brummte der Ent und blinzelte ein paar mal, dann beugte er sich etwas nach unten und schnüffelte an ihnen. Legolas war wie immer fasziniert von den großen Baumwesen, Gimli hingegen hatte immer noch etwas Angst vor ihnen wegen seiner Axt. „Doch, ich kenne Wesen wie euch. Lange ist es her das sie hier waren. Barooommmmmm, barummmmmmm. Du riechst nach Wind und Wald. Das ist ein guter Geruch. Und du riechst nach Erde und nach... METALL! DU TRÄGST EINE AXT! EIN HOLZFÄLLER!" Sofort wurde das riesige Wesen furios. Knarrend und träge wich der Ent zurück. „Ein Holzfäller in unserem Wald!"Seine Augen funkelten auf einmal nicht mehr in einem sanften Grün sondern loderten wild, erfüllt mit hellem, grünen Feuer. In der Wut wurden Ents so flink wie Hobbits, und der Baumriese hob nach Gimli aus, der schreiend zurück wich. Legolas sprang vor. „Haltet ein, Herr Ent! Wir sind nur als Besucher hier, nicht als Holzfäller. Legolas Grünblatt ist mein Name, und dies ist Gimli Glóinssohn und wir sind mit der Erlaubnis von Baumbart hier." „Baumbart?"Der Ent hörte mitten in der Bewegung inne, sein Arm hing zwei Meter über dem immer noch leise schreienden Gimli der über eine Wurzel gestolpert war und auf dem Blätterboden lag. „Ja, Baumbart.", rief der Zwerg schrill am Boden. „Wir haben nicht vor hier Holz zu fällen." „Ach, ihr seid die zwei Kleinlinge die hier unterwegs sind. Dann bist du der Elb Thranduilion, nicht wahr?"Der Ent grinste erst breit zu dem am Boden liegenden Gimli, der von Legolas gerade wieder auf die Füße gezogen wurde, dann lächelte er zu Legolas. „Ja, der bin ich.", erwiderte Legolas schnaufend – Gimli war schwer – und mit einem Ruck zog er seinen Waffenrock wieder etwas herunter. „Aber mir ist es lieber Ihr sagt Legolas zu mir – denn das bedeutet Grünblatt in unserer Sprache." „Grünblatt!", brummte der Ent zustimmend. „Das ist ein schöner Name. Mein Name ist Ronchontholliontartatharnelethirethelonirisithsirisithnechalatonora thâdûledeled... aber das wird für euch wohl ein zu langer Name sein. Nennt mich Sternstamm, das ist die kurze Bedeutung meines Namens. Borommmmmm. Es ist schön euch zu sehen, entschuldigt meinen Angriff, Drommm. Baumbart hat uns allen bescheid gesagt, dromm drumm, das ihr kommen werdet. Aber wir haben wohl nicht alle aufgepasst. Habt ihr mehr von unserer Rasse getroffen?" Gimli, der nun wieder sicher auf seinen beiden stämmigen Beinen stand, war sehr erleichtert das ihn der Ent nicht zu Mus zerquetscht hatte – mehrere hatten das während ihrer Reise schon versucht, während alle Ents immer hocherfreut und entzückt waren wenn sie Legolas, einen von dem ältesten sprechenden Jungvolk sahen. Die Elben schienen den Ents am besten vertraut zu sein – Gimli ärgerte das. „Natürlich haben wir das, Sternstamm. Baumbart hat uns zu seinem Haus Quellhall gebracht, und seitdem streunen wir alleine hier herum. Mit Flinkbaum, Regensang, Weißquell und Moosblatt waren wir schon unterwegs und letzte Nacht haben wir in der Eichelwarte von Grünnadel der Tanne genächtigt. Er hat uns leider nicht begleiten können.", erklärte Legolas freundlich und schmeichlerisch, Gimli hingegen wurde stiller. Er konnte sich die Namen der wandelnden Holzklötze einfach nicht merken. Der Ent nickte zufrieden und brummte melodisch. „Barummmm barommmm. Drommm. Das ist gut. Ihr seid keine Holzfäller, ihr seid auch gut. Wie lange wollt ihr Fangorn noch besuchen?" „So lange bis wir ihn zu Ende durchwandert haben. Wir haben noch zwei knappe Wochen Zeit, dann müssen wir aber schon wieder zurück nach Minas Tirith. An Mittsommer gibt es immerhin eine große Hochzeit dort.", erwiderte Legolas. Gimli brummte. Er wäre am liebsten schon früher aus diesem Wald heraus, allerdings waren sie nun schon so tief darinnen das es sicherlich über eine Woche dauern würde heraus zu kommen, egal in welche Richtung sie liefen. So lange waren sie in den unterirdischen Höhlen von Helms Klamm nicht gewesen! Vier Tage waren sie dort gewandert, dann hatte er, Gimli der Zwerg, sich eine Erkältung eingefangen und sie mussten umkehren. Das alleine war für seinen Elbenfreund ein Grund ihn noch schneller hierher zu schleifen. Die Luft sei gesund im Fangorn, hatte Legolas gesagt. Die Kräuter werden dir bekommen, hatte er gesagt. Die Luft im Fangorn war stickig, das hatte der Elb selbst oft genug gesagt. Und die Kräuter hier waren meist Moose und Pilze und das die heilsam waren konnte man nicht einmal einem Hobbit weismachen. Er wollte hier raus! „Hochzeit? Was ist das?", fragte der Ent brummig, und Legolas lachte leise. „Das ist wenn sich zwei Menschen, Elben, Zwerge oder Hobbits die Hand zum ewigen Bund reichen, Sternstamm. Sie heiraten eben. Wieso wisst Ihr das nicht?" „Sich die Hand reichen?"Der Ent klimperte mit den Augenlidern, was ein seltsam hölzernes Klappern hervorrief. „Geben sie die Hand denn auch irgendwie irgendwann wieder her?" Jetzt musste auch Gimli über den Baumriesen lachen und es dauerte bis sie den verdutzten Ent darüber aufgeklärt hatten. Sternstamm erzählte ihnen dann wehmütig von den Entfrauen und das diese immer noch verschollen waren. Bald war es Mittag geworden und sie – saßen mittlerweile – immer noch bei Sternstamm und aßen eine Kleinigkeit von ihren Vorräten. Sternstamm bot ihnen etwas von den Enttrunks an, und Legolas probierte davon vorsichtig. Gimli süffelte aufgrund der Beschreibung der Hobbits das man davon wuchs über sieben Tonschalen des Getränkes das Sternstamm ihnen gab, obwohl er schon von den anderen Ents wie Grünnadel oder Regensang die Trauerweide mit solchigen Tränken versorgt worden war, und danach ließ er den mächtigsten Rülpser hören, den Legolas je gehört hatte. Sogar die Singvögel verstummten. Da die Entgetränke leicht alkoholisch waren benahm er sich danach nicht mehr ganz nüchtern. Alleine das gab Legolas den Anlass zu grinsen, dann musste er Gimli davon abhalten das er nicht einschlummerte. Der Zwerg hatte sich im Moos zusammen gerollt und schnarchte leise. „Das gibt es nicht! Schläft einfach ein!", sagte der Elb dann kopfschüttelnd. Von Gimli kamen zwei oder drei geräuschvollere Schnarchlaute. „Lass ihn schlafen. Kleine Kleinlinge machen unsere Tränke immer sehr müde. Barommmm. Du solltest auch ein wenig schlafen. Ich wache über euch wenn du möchtest, Grünblatt." Legolas bemerkte erst jetzt die schleichende Müdigkeit die durch seine Adern kroch. „Was bedeutet ein wenig schlafen bei dir, Sternstamm? Ich möchte nicht zwei Wochen oder Monate oder Jahre verschlafen. Ihr Ents bewertet die Zeit anders als wir. Sogar noch großzügiger als wir Elben." „Obwohl ihr unsterblich seid, drommm, und wir nicht.", entgegnete Sternstamm lächelnd. „Schlaf ruhig, spitzohriger Kleinling. Ich werde dich wecken wenn die Spanne von zwei eurer Stunden vorbei gegangen ist. Schlaf ruhig. Es ist erquickend im Schoße des Fangorns zu schlafen, brommm." Der Elb gab den sanften Worten des Ents nach und streckte sich neben Gimli im Moos aus. Es war weicher als das bequemste Bett im letzten heimlichen Haus Bruchtal. Ein Hoch auf die Natur! Keine zwei Sekunden später war er eingeschlafen.  
  
Kapitel 2:  
  
Leise Tränen  
  
Gimli wurde sachte geschüttelt und er erwachte langsam und blinzelnd. Die Sonne stand immer noch hoch – oder schon wieder? – also wer zum Donner hatte ihn aufgeweckt? Er hatte so schön geschlafen! „Aufstehen, kleiner Freund mit der entfreundlichen Axt!", flüsterte eine sanfte Stimme die klang als ob Wind durch Blätter rauschte, und Gimli schlug die Augen auf. Zwei hellgrüne Augen lächelten ihm entgegen – der furiose Ent! Mit einem Schrei sprang der Zwerg auf und hätte fast nach seiner Axt gegriffen. Erst jetzt erinnerte er sich, das Sternstamm seine Abneigung gegen ihn abgelegt hatte. „Ach, du bist es bloß.", keuchte Gimli erleichtert. „Ich dachte schon... egal. Sag mal, wieso heißt du eigentlich Sternstamm?"  
  
Im Gegensatz zu seinem peinlich ordentlichen und übernatürlich höflichen Freund Legolas waren die Ents für Gimli nun mal Bäume und darum sprach er sie auch nicht mit „Ihr"und „Euer"an und die Ents waren auch nicht unbedingt scharf auf diese Titel. Vielleicht kam das aber auch davon das Titel im Entischen noch um einiges länger waren als normale Wörter. „Weil ich eine sternförmige Zeichnung auf meinem Stamm habe.", erklärte der Ent freundlich lächelnd und zeigte auf einen exakt sechszackigen braunen Fleck auf seiner hellen Rinde. „Die habe ich schon seitdem ich ein kleiner Enting war." „Interessant.", entgegnete Gimli gelangweilt. „Was bedeutet eigentlich Glóinssohn?", fragte Sternstamm zurück. „Das ich Glóins Sohn bin, ganz einfach."Gimli streckte sich feste, dann sah er Legolas neben sich am Boden liegen und ein Grinsen wanderte bis zu seinen Ohren. Das Bild war wirklich vergnüglich. Der Elb lag auf der Seite und zusammen gerollt wie ein schlafendes Tier, den einen Arm unter dem Gesicht, den anderen acht Zentimeter vor seiner Nase im Grase liegend. Sein helles Goldhaar fiel in Wellen über das Moos und die Sonne streichelte seine Haut, seine Ohren und sein langes Haar. Seine offenen blauen Augen starrten auf eine kleine Elanor, die sich durch das Moos gekämpft hatte. SÜSS! Gimlis Grinsen wurde breiter. Eine jede schöne junge Elbe hätte ihn für diesen Anblick beneidet. Legolas war eben ein verdammt hübscher Elb und wirkte mehr als anziehend auf das weibliche Geschlecht. Das hatte der arme Elb auch in Minas Tirith feststellen müssen bevor er und Gimli losgezogen waren um ihre Wette einzulösen. Gimli kam es mehr so vor als ob es ein Vorwand von Legolas war, den ganzen Frauen und Mädchen zu entkommen, die den königlichen Palast und die Türe vor ihrem Zimmer belagert hatten. Als sich herumgesprochen hatte das ein bildschöner Märchenelbenprinz – der zu aller Freude auch noch ledig war – sich in Gondors Hauptstadt aufhielt, hatte der bedauernswerte Legolas kaum mehr eine ruhige Nacht gehabt, da selbst Nachts die jungen Damen vor Entzücken geseufzt und gekreischt hatten und die ein oder andere war sogar in Ohnmacht gefallen. Der Zwerg legte sein gehässiges Grinsen ab. „Sehrwohl, Gimli Glóinssohn, vielleicht kannst du mir helfen? Der Elb wacht nicht mehr auf! Ich sagte ihm, nach zwei Stunden werde ich ihn wecken, aber er reagiert nicht..."Der Ent sah sehr gestresst und auch etwas hilflos aus. „Was, tut er nicht? Hast du schon versucht ihn an ein paar bestimmten Stellen zu kitzeln oder ihn an anderen Stellen zu treten? Sein von den gondorischen Mädchen über alles geliebter Knackarsch ist ein recht lohnendes Ziel auch für deine Wurzeln..." „Bitte?"Sternstamm wirkte nur noch hilfloser und seine Zweige wirkten ebenso wie seine Blätter seltsam schlaff. „Vergiss es einfach. Hast du ihn an den Ohren gezogen? Wenn ich das mache springt er schreiend auf und reißt seinen Bogen vom Rücken."Gimli klopfte sich etwas Moos und Tannennadeln von und aus der Rüstung. „Das ist immer sehr lustig anzusehen." „Nein, das habe ich noch nicht versucht."Der Ent schüttelte seine mächtige Krone. Einige Ahornblätter fielen zu Boden, eines rutschte Gimli in den Nacken. Der Zwerg brauchte einige Augenblicke bis er das störende Grünzeug entfernt hatte. Dann nahm er dem Ent die Arbeit ab und zog Legolas an den empfindlichen Elbenohren. Legolas Aussagen nach sollte Gimli das nicht zu oft machen, um nicht einige wichtige Körperteile zu verlieren – „Reiß ich dir dauernd an den Ohren herum! Das ist eine sehr, sehr empfindliche Stelle, meine beiden Ohren!"– aber er war sehr verzärtelt dort. Der blonde Elb reagierte schneller als Gimli erwartet hatte. Sofort war er auf den Beinen und quietschte. „AUTSCH! Gimli!" „Entschuldige.", verteidigte sich der Zwerg schulterzuckend. „Sternstamm hat mich gebeten dich zu wecken, du bist ja nicht von alleine aufgewacht." „Dann war der Trank sehr stark.", gähnte Legolas und rappelte sich auf. „Oder der Herr Elb hat zu wenig Schlaf bekommen.", schloss Gimli. „Die Reise tut dir sehr gut. Ich weiß nicht ob wir nach Tirith zurück sollen, und wenn dann soll Aragorn diese hysterischen Weiber irgendwo einsperren! Oder noch besser, du verkleidest dich als Bettler oder so. Mich hat das auch viel Schlaf gekostet." „Maul nicht. Du hast genügend Haare in den Ohren.", bekam er als Antwort. „Wähwähwäh!", schnauzte Gimli zurück. „Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür das alle Damen so auf mich fliegen!", jammerte Legolas dann. „Können nichts, aber wenn du weniger eitel durch die Gegend stolzieren würdest wäre es nicht so schlimm, glaub mir!" Sternstamm räusperte sich knapp. „Darf ich mich in euren Streit einmischen? Erstens hören wir nicht gerne Streits – das ist unentisch und gehört nicht in den Fangorn – und zweitens solltet ihr euch nicht streiten. Und drittens: Wolltet ihr nicht weiterziehen? Ich habe leider keine Wohnung die ihr heute noch erreichen könntet. Außerdem muss ich bei diesen Bäumen hier bleiben." „Oh."Legolas und Gimli wurden gleichzeitig blass. „Entschuldige bitte Sternstamm. Wir wollten nicht unhöflich sein.", murmelte Gimli in seinen Bart. „Ganz bestimmt nicht.", eilte sich Legolas beizupflichten. „Dann werdet ihr jetzt weiterziehen?" „Ja, werden wir wohl, Sternstamm! Lebe wohl!" Der Ent wirkte fast traurig. „Es war schön, brommm, ein so eiliges Gespräch mit euch zu führen. Wenn ich euch noch einen Tipp geben darf – etwa fünf eurer Kilometer von hier gibt es einen großen Felsen mit einer schönen Quelle. Baruuuuuummmmm, baroooommmmmmm Es gibt dort viele kleine Lichtfeen. Ihr solltet sie euch ansehen." „Danke, werden wir Sternstamm!" Sie verabschiedeten sich von dem herzlichen Ahornent, der ihnen noch etwas Enttrank mitgab. Dann wanderten sie weiter in Richtung Südwesten. Sie wollten früher oder später nach Isengard gelangen wo sie laut Aragorns Bitten kontrollieren sollten das in Isengard wirklich alles richtig lief. Denn der dunkle Herr war zwar besiegt, das bedeutete aber nicht das alles Böse in Mittelerde ihn dabei begleitet hatte. Vor den Toren Isengards wollte auch Elrond mit seiner Tochter dazu stoßen und etwas später in Rohan würde man dann auf Galadriel, Celeborn und Haldir treffen, die ebenfalls bei der Vermählung Arwens und Aragorns zugegen sein wollten – immerhin waren Celeborn und Galadriel ihre Großeltern. Legolas und Gimli waren unterwegs schnell darüber ein gekommen, die Quelle zu suchen von der Sternstamm gesprochen hatte. Es würde zwar so schnell nicht dunkel werden, aber eine klare Quelle mit Lichtfeen schien ihrer Meinung nach das perfekte Nachtlager zu sein. Sie mussten nicht lange Suchen. Die Sonne hatte sich dem Horizont noch nicht sehr merklich genähert seit sie von Sternstamm aufgebrochen waren, als sie durch einen besonders hübschen, grünen und ungewöhnlich lichten Teil Fangorns wanderten – sogar ohne sich diesmal zu streiten sondern leise Melodien pfeifend, bis Legolas Gimli aufhielt. „Psst! Hörst du das?" „Ja, es ist wirklich unheimlich still.", entgegnete der Zwerg salopp und stöhnte da er in Legolas hinein gerannt war. „Unsinnige Zwerge.", kam es von Legolas, der sich hinter einen Busch verdrückte. Jetzt vermeinte Gimli es auch zu hören, ein leises Rauschen und Gluckern – die Quelle. „Wir sind endlich da.", seufzte er erleichtert, doch Legolas zupfte seinen Zwerg am Ärmel und legte den Finger auf den Mund. „Hörst du nicht das leise Weinen?" „Weinen?", fragte Gimli verdutzt und ging neben Legolas in die Knie. Der Elb spähte mit seinen scharfen Augen um den Busch und keuchte auf. „Ja, da ist die Quelle, aber ein heulender Zwerg sitzt davor.", wisperte er so leise wie er nur konnte ohne das Gimli ihn mit seinen dichten Pelz in den Ohren missverstand. „Ein heulender Zwerg? Mein lieber Herr Elb, wenn das schon wieder eine Anspielung auf mich sein sollte...", begann Gimli und sah ebenfalls vorsichtig um den Busch. Er konnte seinen Satz nicht mehr beenden, so geblendet war Gimli von der Schönheit. Die Quelle war wirklich hier, an einem steil abfallenden Fels sprudelte sie munter aus dem Gestein und wurde von einem natürlichen Wasserbecken etwas weiter unten aufgefangen, bevor das Wasser sich aus dem Becken einen Abfluss suchte und sich durch das Moos, Gras, Kräuter, zwischen unzähligen Pilzen und kleinen Steinen als Bach hindurch schlängelte. Hunderte kleiner, strahlend heller Lichtchen schwirrten um das Wasser herum und ließen die Quelle erstrahlen. Aber das war nicht was Gimli interessierte. Noch viel merkwürdiger – aber umso interessanter – war das hübsche junge Zwergenmädchen, das am Rand der Quelle saß und steinerweichend weinte. Sie war sehr, sehr hübsch, hatte rostrote Haare die glatt über ihren Rücken wallten und ihr Gesicht war ganz und gar haarlos im Gesicht (für Zwerginnen extrem untypisch) und trug eine Art Kleid mit einer übergestreiften Kettenrüstung und unheimlich viel Goldschmuck. Gimli bemerkte Legolas nicht mehr. Für ihn war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Gimli hörte plötzlich sämtliche Elbenharfen und Zwergentrommeln und hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment zu schweben. Erst als Legolas: „Ein Zwerg!", bemerkte, wurde Gimli aus seiner Trance gerissen. „Zwerg? Das ist eine Zwergin, Legolas.", sagte er verträumt. „Zwergin? Du willst mich doch verkohlen, Gimli. Das ist nie und nimmer eine Frau. Das ist ein Zwerg, da bin ich mir sicher.", erwiderte Legolas scharf – und lauter als es nötig war. Gimli blickte zu seinem strohdoofen Freund auf. Nicht nur das ihm das Stroh in Massen aus dem Kopf heraus wuchs weil es in seinem Schädel schon keinen Platz mehr hatte, nein jetzt fing er schon wieder an das Stroh zu benutzen und auf Strohbasis zu denken. „Siehst du denn nicht, das sie eine Frau ist? Ich dachte, ihr Elben hat doch sonst immer so gute Augen, wieso siehst du das nicht?" „Woran denn? Er trägt eine Rüstung, mein Lieber. Meine Elbenaugen funktionieren sehr wohl!" „Tun sie nicht.", zischte Gimli. „Siehst du nicht ihre Brüste?" Der Elb und der Zwerg erröteten beide und das im ersten Moment aus zwei verschiedenen Gründen, dann aus einem gemeinsamen – Scham. „Oh...", war Legolas einziges Kommentar dazu, während seine Ohren erröteten. Gimli hingegen errötete im ganzen Gesicht, sah das aber auch als Grund Legolas so lange in dem Gebüsch zu schimpfen bis der Elb genervt seine Deckung verließ und auf die Lichtung der Quelle trat.  
~*~ Das Zwergenmädchen, das sie in ihrem Heißsporn ganz vergessen hatten schrie auf als der schlanke, hochgewachsene Elbenmann auf sie zu kam. Natürlich waren alle Elben gefährliche, blutrünstige und sittenlose Monster, das wusste sie, aber dieser hier war auch noch bis an die Zähne bewaffnet. Sie sah den letalen Bogen, die kleinen Dolche und die zwei langen Messer sofort, und wich zitternd zurück. Sie hatte Todesangst. Und der Elb kam immer näher! Was sollte sie tun? Sie verlor ganz und gar den Kopf. Vor Angst gelähmt und auch gleichzeitig ein bisschen beeindruckt von den gefährlich schönen Bewegungen des großen blonden Mannes vor ihr presste sie sich an einen nackten Felsen der Quelle und gab keinen Laut von sich, während der Elb sie sirenenhaft zu locken begann. „Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben, Mylady.", rief er ihr zu. „Ihr versteht mich doch, oder? Habt keine Furcht vor mir!" Er konnte sich gewandt ausdrücken, dass musste sie zugeben und seine Stimme war angenehm melodiös und voll. Aber für wie blöd hielt dieser blonde, große Klotz sie eigentlich? Sie war nicht so dumm um in ihr Verderben zu rennen, oh nein! „Du blödes Rindvieh, ich hab dir doch gleich gesagt sie hört nicht auf dich!", polterte auf einmal der Busch neben dem Elben los, welcher resignierend seufzend sein Blondhaar zurück hinter die Schulter verbannte. „Mach es doch besser du Gernegroß!", entgegnete er dann. „Etepeteteelb!"", fauchte der Busch. „Drei-Tage-Bart-wachsen-Lasser. Du... du... Teetassenumdreher. Auf- angezogene-Leute-mit-nacktem-Axtschaft-Zeiger.", kam es zornig von dem Elben zurück, der erneut durch sein Haar fuhr – und dabei Ring, Mittel und Zeigefinger mit einigen dicken Strähnen verknotete. Das holprige Gelächter aus dem Busch ignorierte er mit gekonnter Schauspielermiene und zog langsam seine Finger aus dem Haar – wobei er das eine oder andre goldne Fädchen mitnahm. „Hehehe. Nassrasierer!", kicherte das Gebüsch. „Sitzpisser!" „Du... keiner elbischer Bettnässer!" „Oh!!!! Unrasierter Zwergenkaktus." Das Zwergenmädchen blickte verstört auf den sprechenden Busch und den sich verzweifelt die Knoten aus dem Haar ziepfenden Elben und ihr wurde es ganz anders. Sie hatte gehört das Elben so versponnen waren und mit Grünzeug redeten – aber das sie das auch machten wenn sie arme Jungfrauen angriffen und dass das Grünzeug Widerworte gab, dass war ihr wahrlich neu. „Du Arwen-die-Wangen-Tätschler!", erzitterte der Busch über die beleidigenden Worte mit dem Kaktus. Moment. Das Zwergenmädchen hielt inne. Hatte der Elb vorhin nicht Zwergenkaktus gesagt oder hatten die vielen Haare in ihren Ohren überhand genommen? Doch ihr Gehör enttäuschte sie nicht. Die Stimme des Busches entpuppte sich als gnadenlos gutaussehender – Zwerg! Das Mädchen zog die Luft für eine Minute nicht mehr ein und lief fast rot an. Dieser Zwerg war wirklich der Gipfel alles anziehenden Männlichen das sie je gesehen hatte. Diese große Streitaxt mit den filigranen Mustern! Dieser Helm! Diese Rüstung! Und vor allem das Muster mit dem er seinen kupferroten Bart anmutig geflochten hatte. Unglaublich. Sie starrte ihn sicherlich fünf Minuten so an, bis sich der Zwerg räusperte und somit den kleinen tobenden Privatstreit zwischen dem Elben und ihm unterbrach. Der Elb, der gerade zu: „Du mit Tomatenpüree gespritzter Behelfssteinmetz"ansetzen wollte verstummte augenblicklich. „Was ist, Gimli?", fragte der Elb und schaffte es dabei wirklich (für einen Elben) schafsdumm auszusehen. „Sie sieht uns. Sie sieht uns.", piepste der Zwerg schrill und sprang einen Schritt zurück. „Das tut sie schon seit geraumer Zeit wenn sie nicht blind ist, du Konservendosenzwerg!" Konservendosenzwerg! Das war wirklich der Gipfel der Beleidigung für Gimli Glóinssohn! Das musste er sich nicht gefallen lassen und erst recht nicht von diesem überaus vorlauten Grünblatt! „Was bin ich? Ein Konservendosenzwerg?" „Natürlich. Deine Rüstung ist doch eine Konserve, oder? Kann man sie wenigstens recyceln?" „ARRRGHHH! Spatzenhirn von einem Elben! Du trägst dein Hirn ja auf statt im Kopf!" Gimli reagierte anders als erwartet, das Zwergenmädchen schreckte erneut zurück und die beiden Streithammel ließen davon ab, einander zu zerfleischen, und so wurden sie endlich entgültig auf das Mädchen aufmerksam das verwundert über die beiden – wenn auch stattlichen – Verrückten die sich lieber selbst umbrachten als sie anzugreifen immer noch gegen eine Felswand drückten. „Oh, Liebes, haben wir dich erschreckt.", murmelte der Elb mitleidig maunzend in seinen hohen Kragen, der Zwerg jedoch kam näher, verbeugte sich sehr galant und sagte: „Mein Name ist Gimli, Glóinssohn! Womit kann ich Euch zu Diensten sein?" Das Mädchen brach in Tränen aus, die sie mit äußerster Sorgfalt (um mehr Mitleid zu erregen und vielleicht nicht nur das) über ihre Wangen kullern ließ, und das so gerade wie möglich. „Jetzt weint sie schon wieder.", seufzte Legolas und warf die Arme in die Luft. „Wo soll das noch hinführen! Fräulein, Ihr sollt doch nicht die Quelle bei ihrem Vorhaben unterstützen, hier gibt´s genug Wasser." Doch die Zwergengöre hörte nicht sondern missbrauchte als erstes den Ärmel des hilfeanbietenden Gimli als Taschentuch. „Danke.", schniefte sie dann und blickte aus verquollenen blauen Augen auf und noch ein zweites Mal schniefte sie geräuschvoll. „Bittäääähhhh...", kam es von Gimli, der seinen Ärmel mit einem Anflug von Entsetzen betrachtete und heimlich versuchte, ihn an dem Kleid des Mädchens oder an Legolas beliebten Knackpopo abzuwischen. Aus gewissen Gentlemangefühlen entschied er sich für Legolas Gesäß. Legolas verhinderte diesen Versuch gerade rechtzeitig, wischte Gimli den Ärmel mit einem Farn ab und fluchte leise etwas über überzeugte zwergische Schwuchteln. „Wer seid Ihr eigentlich?", fragte der Elb dann nachdem er den Farn entsorgt hatte und sich zufrieden die Hände rieb. Sie schniefte erneut. „Mein Name ist Zirârilliel, aber alle sagen Zirâ zu mir." Legolas hörte auf. „Zirâ schön und gut, das klingt ziemlich zwergisch, aber das rilliel klingt sehr elbisch.", bemerkte er altklug. „Als ob ein Zwerg einen Elbennamen tragen würde. Legolas träum weiter!", frotzelte Gimli, der Zirâs Rücken zartfühlend streichelte um sie zu beruhigen. Das mit dem verrotzten Ärmel nahm er ihr nicht mehr so krumm. Zirâ errötete aufs heftigste und schlug die Augen zu Boden. „Ich... Meine Oma war eine Elbe, darum." „WAAS?", rief Gimli aus und kullerte wirklich sauronlike mit den Augen und riss seine supermegareinen Zwergenpatscherchen von Zirâs Rücken als ob sie plötzlich giftig war. „Man kann doch als Zwerg keine Elben in der Verwandtschaft haben! Das ist unmöglich! Das grenzt ja fast schon an Verräterrei!" Das Zwergenmädchen errötete immer mehr. „Das liegt daran das mein Opa nicht sehr sanft mit meiner Oma umgesprungen ist. Er war ziemlich scharf auf Oma Elmellriell." „Oh nein, ein lüsterner Zwerg.", quietschte Legolas vergnügt. „Was für eine Schande auf Klein Gimlis Haupt!" Die Antwort die er darauf bekam waren einige tödliche Blicke des Zwergen die den langen Lulatsch von Elben sicherlich dazu gebracht hätte für immer im Moos zu schlafen – wenn Gimli denn hochmoderne Laseraugen gehabt hätte – oder Blicke töten könnten. „Nun schau nicht so. Es gibt auch lüsternde Elben.", entgegnete Legolas mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Ja, viele, und dein Vater muss ein besonders betrunkenes Exemplar davon gewesen sein.", knurrte Gimli in die Richtung des Schmalspurelben. „WAAAASS? Du weißt genau das ich Papa Thranduil nicht leiden kann weil er sich die Strähnen immer pink färbt, aber deswegen lass ich ihn doch nicht von einem Zwerg verarschen! Komm her du zu groß geratener Hobbit, dann verhelfe ich dir zu deiner Originalgröße!" Zirâ hatte es gewusst. Elben waren doch blutrünstige Monster. Mit zusammengeschlagenen Händen verfolgte sie wie der Elb hinter dem kurzbeinigen, überaus attraktiven aber strunzdummen Zwerg hinterher jagte und seinen Bogen vom Rücken zerrte (wobei er so unachtsam war und fast über eine Wurzel stolperte), anlegte und den Zitterzwerg gegen einen Baumstamm drängte. Zirâ wunderte sich schon, wie der Elb Gimli mit einen Bogen um einen Kopf kürzer machen wollte, aber dann bemerkte sie doch, das hier alles zufiel wurde. „Würdet ihr bitte aufhören, euch die Köpfe einzuschlagen!", schrie Zirâ über die Lichtung, als es zu dolle zwischen Elb und Zwerg wurde. Legolas hielt inne seine Brille aufzusetzen die er sonst aus gewissen Gründen verbarg, die er zum Zielen brauchte (bei der bisherigen Reise der Gefährten hatte er nur mit Hilfe seines guten Geruchsinns und seiner Glücksleggins überhaupt richtig getroffen) und Gimli hörte auf, den Baum vor Angst weiter die Rinde abzufetzen. Unter dem Stamm sah es aus wie in einem Sägewerk. „Den Baum wolltest du wohl strippen lassen, wie?", fragte Zirâ und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Gerade hat sie noch geheult und jetzt benimmt sie sich wie Galadriel. Ziemlich unhöflich.", murmelte Legolas in seinen Kragen, doch nach einigen schiefen Blicken von Gimli brabbelte er nur unverständliches Zeug, aus dem man aber deutlich: „Verliebter Zwerg"und „Eaweite Katastrophe für alle Elben"zu hören war. „Galadriel benimmt sich NICHT so!", fauchte Gimli, bemerkte aber erst jetzt wieder das Galadriel gar nicht da war sondern Zirâ und legte den Kopf schief. „Naja, ich meine..." „Galadriel?", fragte Zirâ verdutzt. „Wer ist das?" „Och.", winkte Legolas ab, der schon gemerkt hatte das Zirâ nicht dolle auf seine Rasse zu sprechen war. „Ihr kennt sie eh nicht. Lassen wir das. Gimli, übernachten wir jetzt hier oder nicht? Ich meine, wir können ja auf die schöne Maid hier aufpassen..." Der Zwerg reagierte nicht. „GIMLI! Ich rede mit dir also nimm dein verwanztes Zwergenhaar aus den Ohren!", entrüstete sich der blonde Elb. Eigentlich war er ja auch recht stattlich, bemerkte Zirâ im Geiste. Richtig schnuckelig – auch wenn er überdimensional groß war. „Was?"Der Zwerg schaffte es endlich, seine Blicke von Zirâs hinreißender Figur zu wenden und Legolas anzusehen. „Aufpassen? Sicherlich... Alles was du willst, Legolas..." Zirârilliel begann sofort wieder zu weinen, und das ganz fürchterlich. Die Tränenflut war für ein Zwergenmädchen, die als raue und sehr ungemütliche Gesellinnen und für ihre Sauftouren und Schlägereien berühmt und berüchtigt waren ziemlich ungewöhnlich, mochte sie noch so viele elbische Vorfahren haben. Legolas stöhnte theatralisch auf in der Ahnung, gleich bis zu den Waden im Wasser zu stehen, Gimli bekam selbst feuchte Augen, als seine Artgenossin laufen ließ, was sie konnte. Händeringend suchte die schniefende Zirâ ein Taschentuch und bekam diesmal als erstes den Saum von Gimlis Umhang zu fassen. Da es aber ein elbischer Umhang und von Galadriel selbst gewaschen, genäht, gestärkt und gebügelt worden war, floss die Sauerei von dem wetterbeständigen Material einfach hinunter, und Gimli seufzte erleichtert. Diesmal musste Legolas Hintern – oder besser sein Hemd – nicht mehr leiden. „Wieso heult Ihr jetzt schon wieder, Mylady?", fragte Legolas mit übertriebener Höflichkeit. „Habt Ihr nicht gelernt, das Weinen in den meisten Fällen nicht hilfreich in einer solchen Lage ist, sondern nur weiter verwirrt, was einen dazu bringt völlig falsch zu Handeln..." „Ach halt doch den Rüssel, du Elb!", fauchte Gimli. „Du machst sie ja ganz kirre mit deinem Geschwafel." „Tu ich nicht. Das ist nur elbische Tiefenpsychologie!", verteidigte sich der Elb mit verschränkten Armen und er streckte hochmütig seine Nase in die Luft, um Gimli auch daran zu erinnern das er zu klein war um die frischere Luft hier oben zu riechen. „Elbische Tiefenpsychologie.", äffte Gimli den beleidigten Elb nach. „Und von wem hast du das, bitte schön?" „Von Celeborn.", kam es arrogant von ein paar Zentimeter weiter oben. Gimli schlug sich fast vor Resignation die Axt auf den eigenen Schädel. „Oh man, kein Wunder das es nichts vernünftiges ist..." Legolas schürzte nur beleidigt die Lippen und schmollte weiter die frische Luft des Fangorns an, heimlich darüber grinsend das er von dem Zwerg noch nie ein höfliches Wort über Celeborn gehört hatte, aus dem einfachen Grund weil er Galadriels Mann war. Und so ziemlich jeder in Lòrien hatte mitbekommen, das Gimli das Sabbern angefangen hatte, wenn er Galadriel nur von weitem gesehen hatte. Am meisten waren ihm die Sabberfäden aus dem Mund gehangen, wenn Galadriel ihr Unterkleid ausgezogen hatte und nur noch in dem blümchenbestickten Schleier an ihrem Spiegel gestanden und ihre Pickel ausgedrückt hatte um zu wissen wer die Schönste im Lande sei. Nur gut, das Gimli den Bart hatte, sonst wäre der viele Sabber auffällig geworden... aber nach drei oder vier Tagen Aufenthalt in Lòrien konnte man Gimlis Bart auswringen – was Boromir prompt getan hatte, als Frodo an Gimli vorbeigelaufen war und aufgrund der Größenverhältnisse einiges davon auf den Kopf bekommen hatte. Legolas erinnerte sich grinsend daran, das Sam davon geschwärmt hatte wie süß Frodo doch mit Zwergensabber in den Locken ausgesehen hatte, Legolas, Merry und Pippin hatten herausgefunden das diese zähe Flüssigkeit das beste Haargel weit und breit war. Darum waren sie dem Zwerg stundenlang mit Eimern hinterhergelaufen und hatten immerhin drei Eimer voll erworben, die sie als Haargel an die begeisterten Elben von Lòrien verkauft hatten. Naja, Zwerge waren eben Geschäftsleute... Zirâ hingegen hatte keine Ahnung von Geschäften, sondern heulte in Frieden weiter. Legolas seufzte. „Fräulein, nun sagt doch was los ist!" Gimli tätschelte ihre Hand vorsichtig, und Zirâ wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Es ist so, ich habe mich verlaufen! Wir Zwerge haben eine kleine Mine in einem Berg des Nebelgebirges, der zum Teil vom Fangorn überwuchert ist. Ich bin spazieren gegangen, aber ich habe mich verlaufen." „Ach.", winkte Legolas ab. „Dann muss Euere Mine ja hier in der Nähe liegen, wir werden sie schon finden. Morgen. Jetzt ist es eh zu dunkel." „Ihr versteht nicht!", heulte Zirâ. „Seit fünf Tagen irre ich nun schon durch diesen Wald." „Oh.", sagte Gimli und runzelte die Stirne. „Also das könnte ein Problem werden..." Legolas schlug vor, als erstes das Nachtlager hier aufzuschlagen. Morgen, wenn die Sonne wieder schien würden doch die Dinge wieder rosiger aussehen, außerdem brauche er seinen Schönheitsschlaf. Gimli und Zirâ stimmten beide zu. Die Männer stritten sich eine Weile, wer für Zirâ Abendessen kochen durfte und wer ihr ein Bett machte. Gimli wollte irgendwie beides tun, aber da er wusste das er ein noch miserablerer Koch als Alfons Biolek war, entschied er sich für das vernünftigere – ein Bett für Zirâ zu fertigen. Und damit war der stattliche Zwerg die nächsten zwei Stunden erst einmal beschäftigt.  
  
(Anm. d. Autorin: Ich hoffe doch, dass diese Story irgend jemanden interessiert... +g+ Ich finde, Gimli hat diese Behandlung auch mal verdient – ok, man sieht davon noch nicht viel... aber dafür ist ja das nächste Kapitel da... und bitte reviewt, bitte. Gimli hat es wirklich verdient!)  
  
Kapitel 3: Zwergensitter und Visagist Legolas blinzelte verpennt aus der Wäsche und zupfte sich vorsichtig den Schlaf von den Wimpern, damit er keine Wimperntusche verschmierte. Normalerweise hätte er ja im Spiegel nachgesehen, aber es war ihm leid von Gimli ausgelacht zu werden, wenn er den kleinen Taschenspiegel – ein Geschenk von Arwen übrigens, die mit ihm gelitten hatte als er ihr in Bruchtal erzählte das seine Schönheit dank dieser Reise wohl entgültig dahingehen würde – herauszog um sich mit einem Blick zu vergewissern ob noch alles an ihm dran war. Was hatte ihn nur geweckt? Es war ein Gesang gewesen, der weder von den Singvögeln noch von Gimli stammen konnte. Als Gimli seinen ersten Singversuch unternommen hatte – Aragorn hatte ihn in Lòrien darauf gebracht – waren sämtliche Singvögel tot oder mit einem bleibenden Gehörschaden aus den Bäumen gefallen. Arme Galadriel... bis die Bestände sich erholt haben würden... aber Galadriel lebte ja lang genug. Nein, es waren also nicht die Singvögel gewesen... Eine Melodie strich über die Lichtung, das selbst die kleinen Lichtfeen innehielten und lauschten. Verzaubert musste Legolas feststellen, dass es diese Rotzgöre war, die sang. Wie um alles in Arda konnte ein Zwerg so betörend singen? Dem Elben war dies unbegreiflich, vor allem da er Gimlis Gesang schon zur Genüge kannte. Langsam und geschmeidig erhob er sich und entdeckte das Zwergenmädchen auf einem Stein an der Quelle sitzend, wo sie ihre langen Haare kämmte. Noch etwas, das ungewöhnlich war. Ein Zwerg wusste, was eine Bürste war? Legolas zog die Augenbrauen hoch und erinnerte mehr an Elrond als an den blonden Bogenschützen. Wenn es so weiterging würde Zirâ ihm noch weismachen, sie wüsste was ein Ladyshaver war, denn Legolas war sich sicher – Gimlis Bart hatte mit vielem Bekanntschaft gemacht, aber eine Bürste war garantiert nicht darunter. Er wollte gerade näher auf Zirâ zugehen, als es in seinem Kopf merkwürdig summte. Komischweise passte jenes Summen zu dem Takt des Liedes, das sie sang. Bald konnte Legolas an nichts mehr anderes denken als an ihre herrliche, glockenreine Stimme, die zwar auf zwergisch sang, aber was machte das schon?  
~*~ Gimli wurde von einem seltsam überirdischen Gesang geweckt und krabbelte aus der Matratze aus Gräsern und Farnen, die er eigentlich für Zirâ gemacht hatte. Gut, eigentlich wirkte sie wie ein Heuhaufen, aber geschlafen hatte er wirklich gut darin... Gimli runzelte die Stirne. Wieso hatte er darin geschlafen, in Zirâs Matratze? Und wieso sang dieser verblödete Elb schon wieder? Eines Tages – und das würde ihm viel Vergnügen bereiten – würde Gimli noch einen Knoten in Legolas Zunge binden, damit entgültig Ruhe war! Der Zwerg zupfte einige Grashüpfer von seiner Rüstung, die sich darüber zu beschweren schienen das er gestern mit seiner Axt die halbe Lichtung rasiert hatte. Er wusste gar nicht, was dieses Insektengeschmeiß hatte. Im Fangorn gab's genug Gras und Lichtungen für alle Grashüpfer. Er erhob sich um sich zu strecken – und hielt inne. Es sang gar nicht Legolas – sondern Zirâ. Sie kämmte ihre Haare. (War sie denn verrückt? So riss man sich doch alle Haare aus, und das schlimmste, das einem Zwerg passieren konnte, war eine Glatze zu bekommen, bevor er verheiratet war und kleine Zwergenkinder hatte – was mehr nach Elb klingt als nach Zwerg...) Aber das schlimmste war – Legolas saß zu ihren Füßen wie ein treuer Hund und lauschte ihr mit glückseligem Gesichtsausdruck. Gimli erwartete, das der Elb jede Sekunde zu hecheln begann. Was sollte denn das werden, wenn es fertig war? Legolas würde sich doch nicht an seine Zirâ ranmachen? Gimli rannte auf sie zu und versuchte den hypnotisiert aussehenden Elben von ihr wegzuziehen. Das Ergebnis war, das Gimli davon ins Gras plumpste und er auf zwergisch vor sich hinfluchte. Zirâ bemerkte ihn, hielt im Singen inne und sofort schien der Bann gebrochen zu sein, der Legolas verzauberte. Der Elb schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Was mache ich hier eigentlich?"Seine blauen Blicke fanden Zirâ, die sich lächelnd vom Stein erhob. „Guten Morgen, Herr Legolas.", sagte sie und dann ging sie zu Gimli. „Guten Morgen, Herr Gimli.", wünschte sie auch ihm, und der Zwerg sah für eine Sekunde ein gefährliches Flackern in ihren grünen Augen. Dann wurde sie wieder das unschuldige Zwergenmädchen vom Lande. Gimli wusste, das Zirâ niemals etwas Böses tun konnte. „Guten Morgen, Zirârilliel."Ganz ein Gentleman ging Gimli in die Knie und gab ihr einen galanten Kuss auf ihre Hand. Zirâ seufzte geschmeichelt, während Legolas verwirrt aufstand und sich dazu entschloss, lieber wegzusehen. Auf eine zwergische Romanze hatte er keine Lust, aber Gimli wusste ja nicht wo seine Grenzen lagen. Er wunderte sich nur wieso er neben Zirâ wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war. Hatte der Klang ihrer Stimme ihn so verzaubert? Selbst für eine Elbe war es schwer, einen Ihresgleichen so mit den silbernen Tönen der Musik zu fesseln. Legolas hörte Gekicher hinter sich. Anscheinend konnte Zirâ nicht nur mit Musik fesseln. Aber Gimli sollte langsam auch merken, dass es nicht sehr höflich war, einem jungen Mädchen in den Hintern zu kneifen. Würde er, Legolas, das machen würde er sicherlich vor den Traualtar geschleift werden. Ach, es war schon eine Plage, der begehrteste Junggeselle Mittelerdes zu sein... Der Elb machte Frühstück. Eigentlich war er nicht sehr begeistert davon, alleine Küchenarbeit zu machen (seine Fingernägel!), aber wenn er so diesem Geplänkel entgehen konnte... Schon gestern beim Abendessen hatten Gimli und Zirâ geturtelt, das es ihm fast schlecht davon geworden war. Es war ja auch absolut „ungewöhnlich", dass Gimli „aus versehen"die kleinen Lembashäppchen immer dann runter fielen, wenn seine Hand über Zirâs Ausschnitt schwebte. Und Zirâ war auch noch so gutgläubig, dass sie dem verwöhnten Zwerg erlaubte, die Häppchen wieder ans Tageslicht zu fördern. Argh! Zwerge! Ja, er sehnte sich schon fast zu der Zeit zurück, in der Gimli noch in Galadriel verschossen war. Doch alles half nichts, kein Seufzen, kein Jammern. Legolas konnte nur weiter von den Vorzügen seiner Rasse träumen – und sich selbst den Eid schwören, dass er mit der nächsten attraktiven und willigen Elbe ein bisschen herummachte, nur um seinen guten alten Zwergenfreund ein wenig zu ärgern. Nach dem Frühstück (bei dem Gimli so höflich war und keine Brotkrümel in Ausschnitte von Zwergenkleidern warf, was Zirâ enttäuschte und Legolas fast dazu brachte, Purzelbäume zu machen) packten sie ihre Rucksäcke und besprachen sich. Immerhin wollten sie Zirâ nach Haus bringen, und ehrlich, je eher dieses Gör verschwinden würde, desto besser...  
~*~ Gimli ärgerte sich. Er ärgerte sich wirklich. Nun, für einen Zwerg war das ja auch nicht so ungewöhnlich, und wenn man mit Legolas unterwegs war, ärgerte er sich alle fünf Minuten. Aber das hier... es war furchtbar. Fast wünschte sich Gimli die doppelte Menge an Haar in seinen Ohren, nur damit er dieses Geschwätz nicht mehr hören musste. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, er war für Zirâ zuständig, und sie würde ihn lieber mögen. Und sie hatte so zwergisch- schadenfroh gelacht, als Gimli Legolas das meiste Gepäck aufgeladen hatte. Der Elb hatte keine Miene verzogen und nichts dazu gesagt. Dafür sagte er jetzt um so mehr. ELBEN! Wie die Klatschtanten! Gimli lauschte. „... nein, Rosenzusatz ist immer noch besser, es macht die Haut während des Bades weich und zart und beruhigt. Besonders die Essenzen, die man in Bruchtal herstellt, aber es wäre etwas zu schwer für dich, die zu bekommen. Elronds Produkte sind zwar die besten, aber teuer. Ich kann dir da ein paar Rezepte geben, wie man sich selbst Essenzen machen kann... die sind noch von meiner Urgroßmutter, sozusagen alte elbische Familiengeheimnisse..." „Das wäre furchtbar nett von dir, Legolas! Und äh... wie sagtest du das noch mal mit den Haaren?" „Ah ja.", bemerkte Legolas, der neben Zirâ herschritt und belehrend den Finger hob. „Also, ich schwöre auf zerdrückte Nüsse im Shampoo! Und Kamille, das ist gut für die Kopfhaut. Aber das wichtigste ist immer noch ein Ei." „Fällt das nicht runter, wenn man es sich auf den Kopf legt?", fragte Zirâ. Sie hing schon seit Stunden an den Lippen des Elbs – natürlich nicht wirklich. Gimli hätte Legolas umgebracht, hätte er sich getraut, Zirâ zu küssen. Aber dazu war er sowieso zu groß. „Nein! Oh Zirâ! Du musst das Ei zerschlagen und Eiweiß und Eigelb mit ins Shampoo mischen.", erklärte der Elb lachend. „Ihh!", piepste Zirâ schrill. „Ein Ei in den Haaren. Das ist ja widerlich!" „Ja, aber es hilft, daran solltest du denken! Es geht nichts über glänzendes, gepflegtes Haar..." Dabei warf der Elb ein paar verächtliche Blicke auf Gimlis verfilzten Bart. „Ich meine, du siehst ja am lebenden Beispiel, wie es aussehen kann wenn man sich ein paar Jahrzehnte nicht um sein Haar kümmert..." „Mecker nur nicht an meinem Bart herum!", fauchte Gimli. „Doch, das tue ich gerade, Gimli.", schnauzte der Elb zurück, während Zirâ nachdenklich Gimlis stattliche rote Filzmatte betrachtete, die sich Bart schimpfen durfte. „Ach! Dein gepflegtes Haar hält ja sowieso nichts aus! Mein Bart hat mir in Moria immerhin das Leben gerettet." Legolas sah ihn gleichgültig an. „Erstens war das ich, zweitens hatte ich hinterher die Läuse auch am Hals. Bin ich froh das Galadriel so ein tolles Entlausungsprogramm hat und Haldir mir half..." Gimli schnaubte und rannte wieder ein paar Schritte nach vorne. Eigentlich sollte Legolas nach der Mine des Zwergenmädchens spähen, hatte er doch die besseren Augen. Aber unter diesen Umständen musste er den Anführer ihrer kleinen Gruppe markieren, da Legolas und Zirâ sich in Schönheitstipps ergingen oder ihn zum Ziel ihres Spottes erwählten. Da sollte man nicht eifersüchtig werden! Besonders als Zwerg! Darum spielte er mal den Beleidigten und stapfte durch den Fangorn. Die vielen Ents und Huorns, die ihren Weg kreuzten und sich neugierig mit Zirâ und Legolas unterhielten, wurden von Gimli ignoriert. Dann fanden sie eine Kreuzung des Waldweges, den sie schon die ganze Zeit verfolgten. Zirârilliel und Legolas debattierten gerade über die Wirksamkeit von Mascara, und Gimli stampfte gerade aus über die Kreuzung, Legolas hingegen hatte der erschöpften Zirâ den Arm gereicht und sie bogen nach rechts. „He, wo wollt ihr denn hin?", brülle Gimli ihnen mit voller Zwergenlautstärke hinterher, als er merkte das diese zwei anscheinend so sehr mit Maniküre oder Flirten beschäftigt waren – was ihn ärgerte, schon wieder – das sie in die falsche Richtung rannten! Soviel zur Blödheit, die auch die arme, schöne Zirâ angesteckt hatte. Immerhin hatte sie ja auch Elbenblut in ihren Adern... „Gimli, du Doofzwerg! Wenn du aufgepasst hättest, was wir mit den Huorns gequasselt haben, wüsstest du das wir nach rechts abbiegen müssen um zu Zirâs Miene zu kommen!", rief Legolas lachend zurück. „Ich hör doch nicht auf das was mir ein hölzernes Gemüse zuflüstert!", regte Gimli sich übermäßig auf. „Außerdem könnten wir mal wieder Pause machen!" „Du Hobbit.", stöhnte Legolas nur, doch als Zirâ ebenfalls ein positives Wörtchen für die Pause einlegte, gab Legolas nach. Natürlich. Er war ja ein elbischer Gentleman... Gimli schnaubte. In dieser Pause würde er Zirâ für sich beanspruchen! Wie hatte Zirâ geschrieen, als Legolas versuchte ihr während der ersten Rast die Augenbrauen zu zupfen! Es gäbe bei diesem dichten Wald von Haaren kein Durchkommen, hatte der Elb gesagt. Wer interessierte sich bitte dafür, ob ein Zwerg gezupfte Augenbrauen hatte? Gimli fragte sich manchmal, wieso Legolas nicht einen Rattenschwanz aus Dienern hinter sich herzog, die sich um seine Schönheitspflege kümmerten. Diese elbische Zimperliese! Er stellte sich vor, wie Legolas mit Gurkenmaske durch den Fangorn stolzierte, und diese Vorstellung alleine reichte um auf der Stelle zusammenzubrechen und zu lachen. Legolas zog die Augenbrauen über seinen Freund schon gar nicht mehr hoch. Gimli hatte wohl zuviel Enttrank erwischt, soviel stand fest. Er musste also etwas darauf aufpassen, das Zirâ nicht ebenfalls etwas von diesen hochprozentigen Getränken erwischte. Es wäre wohl nicht so von Vorteil, mit zwei angeheiterten und beleidigten Zwergen durch einen Wald zu ziehen. Darum lief er ein paar Schritte voraus, um einen Rastplatz zu suchen, und fand prompt einen hübschen, glatten Findling inmitten einiger Eichen. Hier würde es sich vorzüglich rasten lassen. Legolas hatte anfänglich noch Bedenken gegen Zirâ – immerhin verdrehte sie Gimli den Kopf ganz schön – aber jetzt tat sie ihm leid. So wie es aussah, hatte die Ärmste nicht die geringste Ahnung von Körperpflege und Schönheitspflege! Die armen Zwerge, wenn ihrer Kultur das fehlte... Jetzt endlich verstand Legolas auch, wieso die meisten Zwerge so knautschig, runzlig und faltig waren – und das meist schon in einem Alter, in dem man sogar als Hobbit noch frisch aussah. (Man musste sich nur Bilbo als Beispiel nehmen – Einer Ring hin oder her, der ihn jung erhalten hatte – in Bilbos Alter hatte Gimli bestimmt schon Falten so tief wie der Grand Canon gehabt... Und wenn Legolas ehrlich war, hatte Gimli das Faltenproblem immer noch nicht in den Griff bekommen, jedenfalls nicht richtig, und seine Antifaltencreme, die er eigentlich für Gandalf gekauft hatte, wollte er ja nicht haben...) Naja, aber Legolas bezweifelte auch, das Zwerge in ihren Minen großen Wert auf Solarien legten. Und wenn man sein ganzes Leben im Dreck wühlte bekam man vielleicht ab und zu eine Schlammkur, aber über kurz oder lang war das nicht die richtige Pflege für einen Zwerg. Und gegen Falten half das auch nicht großartig. Was diesen kleinen Wesen fehlte, war Luft und Sonne. Sicher war das auch der Grund für ihren Zwergenwuchs. Wenn sie sich öfter in den Regen stellen würden, vielleicht klappte es mit dem wachsen, auch wenn die Rüstung nass wurde... Legolas entschloss sich, das nicht gerade Gimli auf die Nase zu binden. Und Zirâ war ja eigentlich – dafür das sie von Schönheitspflege soviel Ahnung hatte wie ein Ork – sehr hübsch, für einen Zwerg. Wenn man vom Zwerg sprach... Gimli und Zirâ bogen geschäftig diskutierend um die Ecke und bemerkten Legolas erst einmal nicht, der anfing alles für einen kleinen Imbiss aufzubauen. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie schienen beschäftigt zu sein – Gimli nickte heftig und Zirâ drückte ihm aus heiterem Himmel einen dicken Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sie an Legolas vorbei lief um ihm zu helfen. Legolas sah es schon kommen und... Ja, Gimli errötete aufs heftigste, sodass von seinem Gesicht nur die Äuglein zu erkennen waren, und man raten musste, wo sein Bart aufhörte und seine Haut anfing. Dazu jauchzte er leise und schien heftig verliebt zu sein. Legolas kam ihm kurz entgegen, als Gimli fast einen Baum vor Verliebtheit umriss. Der Elb musste seinen verträumten Ringgefährtenkollegen mit Nachdruck auf einen Stein setzen und war sich sicher, das Gimli jetzt nicht einmal eine angreifende Horde Uruk´hais bemerkt hätte. „Was hast du ihr nur gesagt, das sie dich küsst?", zischte er. Gimli strahlte ihn glückselig an, sagte aber nichts. „Hast du schon wieder gekifft statt geraucht?", hakte Legolas besorgt nach, als das Grinsen die einzige Antwort blieb. Aber weder Gimlis Bart noch seine Rüstung roch nach Pfeifenkraut-Cannabis, also beruhigte sich der Elb wieder. Er hätte auch besser aufpassen sollen... Merry und Pippin hatten Gandalf und Gimli mit riesigen Mengen dieses Stoffes versorgt, das im Auenland „wie Unkraut wuchere"und „eine Plage sei."Jaja, diese Aushilfsdealer! Nur ungern erinnerte er sich daran als Aragorn sich Pfeifenkraut von Gandalf leihen wollte und stattdessen Pfeifenkraut-Cannabis erwischte. Es war furchtbar gewesen. Nicht nur das Aragorn zwei Stunden lang versucht hatte, Narsil mit Teppichkleister zu reparieren, sich die Finger aufschnitt und am Schluss an der halbnackten Statue von Luthien Tinuviel pappen geblieben war, nein, dann hatte er auch noch Elrond als so wörtlich: „alten Kifferuhu" und „Schwiegerväterchen in spe"bezeichnet und anstatt Arwen den armen Glorfindel abgeknutscht und ihm ziemlich heftig die Zunge in den Hals gesteckt. Armer Glorfindel. Menschenzungen sollten recht unangenehm sein, hatte Legolas gehört, und Glorfindel hatte sich ein paar Tage lang in seinem Zimmer in Imladris eingesperrt. Legolas war nur froh, das seine Mama ihm immer verboten hatte, den wild wachsenden Hanf im Düsterwald zu ernten und zu rauchen, denn dann wäre er jetzt auf Zwergenniveau – wie sein Vater. „Gimli?" „Was?"Der Zwerg schreckte auf und blickte Legolas verliebt an. „Ob du gekifft hast?" „So ein Blödsinn, Legolas.", empörte sich der frisch wachgewordene Zwerg. „Du weißt genau, das Galadriel mir meinen Stoff abgenommen hat, um ihn an Celeborn auszuprobieren. Das muss wohl dann gewesen sein, als er dir mit elbischer Tiefenpsychologie gekommen ist..." Legolas kratzte sich die Stirne. „Tja, jetzt wo du es erwähntst, er hat wirklich ein bisschen high ausgesehen... ich meine, wann leiht sich Celeborn schon mal Haldirs Pumps mit den rosa Puschelfedern aus?" „Du, da hast du recht.", kam es etwas teilnahmslos von Gimli, der Zirâ beobachtete wie sie ein bisschen Wasser ausschenkte. Ob es mehr daran lag das sie dabei leise vor sich hinsummte oder man so einen guten Blick in ihren Ausschnitt hatte (wo man noch einige Lembaskrümelchen sehen konnte), wusste Legolas ehrlich gesagt nicht. „Was hast du ihr eigentlich gesagt?" „Celeborn?" „Nein, Zirâ.", versuchte Legolas seinen Freund auf den Pfad der Tugend zurück zu bringen. „Oh."Gimli errötete wieder. „Naja, ich hab ihr versprochen, ich besorge ihr ein Ei für ihre Haare, und da hat sie..." „Verstehe.", sagte Legolas, obwohl er überhaupt nicht verstand. Zirâ hatte ihre Arbeit beendet und sah sich nachdenklich um, dann sprang sie in ihrer klappernden Kettenrüstung auf und ab und klatschte in die Hände. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten in ihrem recht schmalen Gesicht und sie stürzte auf Gimli und Legolas zu. „Die Gegend kommt mir bekannt vor! Wir sind nicht mehr weit von meinem Zuhause entfernt! Mein Papa wird euch unendlich dankbar sein, wenn ihr mich heim bringt." „Aber ich nicht.", seufzte Gimli. „Wieso?"Zirâs hübsches Gesicht zeigte sofort tiefste Anteilnahme für Gimlis Betrübnis und sie kniete vor ihm nieder. „Weil ich dann das hübscheste Zwergenmädchen dieser Welt einfach in dieser Mine alleine lassen müsste.", erwiderte der Zwerg. Als Zirâ zärtlich seine Hände faste, machte Legolas sich schleunigst aus dem Staub. „Ach Gimli!", seufzte Zirâ noch hingebungsvoll. Legolas bekam wieder einen Anfall seiner neuen Phobie. Seitdem ihm das mit diesen wildgewordenen Frauenzimmern in Minas Tirith passiert war, hatte er eine gewisse Abneigung gegen alles, was mit Küssen, Streicheln und heftigeren Dingen in dieser Richtung zu tun hatte. Davon bekam er Schüttelkrämpfe, und in Minas Tirith war er sogar so fertig gewesen, das er sich vor Nervosität einen Fingernagel abgebissen hatte! Was zu weit ging, ging zu weit... Der sensible Elb verzog sich ein bisschen in die Büsche und war sich sicher, das Gimli ihm wenigstens einmal für seine Taten dankbar war.  
  
Kapitel 4: Home, sweet Home! Gimli war Legolas mehr als dankbar, dass er genau in diesem Moment mal ein dringendes elbisches Bedürfnis hatte und verschwand. Einmal in seinem Leben hatte der Elb etwas vernünftiges angestellt! Er blickte Zirâ mit großen Augen an. „Was ach Gimli, liebe Zirâ?" Die Zwergenmaid setzte sich ohne Umschweife neben den Zwergenkrieger und legte ihre Hand auf seine. Erst jetzt hatte Gimli wirklich Gelegenheit ihr Kleid zu mustern. Er hatte sie sooft angesehen, aber ihm war die Farbe ihres Kleides niemals aufgefallen. Umso überraschter war er, als es in einem dunklen weinrot bis hinunter zu ihren feinen Stiefeln aus weißem Hirschleder fiel. Ihre hübsche, kleine Knubbelnase (alle Zwerge haben Knubbelnasen, außer sie sind spitz) passte so herrlich zu ihren grünen Augen. Gimli war wie verzaubert von diesem grün ihrer Augen. Und singen konnte sie, singen das man die Zeit vergaß und alles was um einen war... „Du musst dich nicht sorgen, mein Zwerg. Wieso bleibst du nicht bei uns, in unserer Mine? Ich meine, das Leben als Krieger ist doch auch anstrengend. Werde doch sesshaft, gründe eine Familie..." Zirâs grüne Augen wurden fast schon flehentlich, doch Gimli musste den Kopf schütteln. „Oh Zirâ, so einfach ist es nicht. Erstens mag ich diesen Elb viel zu sehr – auch wenn es nicht danach aussieht, außerdem habe ich von dem Blut getrunken, das sich Abenteuer nennt. Und solange ich lebe werde ich nach frischem Blut lechzen." Dann sah er verschämt zu Boden. „Außerdem, mit wem eine Familie gründen? Ich habe doch niemanden..." Zirâ zog vorsichtig an seinen Bartspitzen. „Doch, hast du..."  
~*~  
  
(Also gut. Vielleicht ist der nächste Teil nicht ganz so lustig sondern eher ernst und beschreibend...)  
  
Schweißnasse Hände. Herzklopfen. Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Ganz klar. Zirâ war verliebt bis über beide Ohren. Sie war Legolas dankbar, das er ihr so einiges über den Zwerg an seiner Seite erzählt hatte. Er und Gimli waren so lang befreundet, dass er den Zwerg sehr gut kennen musste. Und sie war dem Elben dankbar für den Mut, den er ihr zugesprochen hatte. Immerhin hatte sie es sich jetzt ja auch getraut, Gimli etwas näher zu kommen. „Du und Gimli, ihr passt zusammen wie die Faust aufs Auge!", hatte Legolas gesagt. „Woher willst du das wissen? Du kennst mich doch erst – na, nicht einmal einen Tag, und Gimli auch nicht!"Zirâs Einwände waren immer sehr selbstsicher gewesen. „Glaube mir, wir Elben haben einen sechsten Sinn für solche Angelegenheiten!", hatte Legolas ihr versichert. Das immer die Frauen bei den Zwergen die Initiative ergreifen müssen! Furchtbar, wie schüchtern diese angeblich so rauen Gesellen waren! Das durfte bloß der Elb nicht wissen. Und nun hatte sie Gimli geküsst, und nicht nur so kurz wie sie ihn als Dank für das Eierversprechen geküsst hatte. Da war sie noch so rot geworden, das sie fliehen musste. Bei Aule, wieso musste sie auch so schüchtern sein? Zirârilliels Wangen glühten, als sie Legolas wieder in die Augen sah und der Elb mit einem Lächeln zu erkennen schien, das Zirâ und Gimli einander nun etwas näher standen als zuvor. Aber nach so einem Kuss... Doch dann holte sie die Realität wieder ein, als seien ihre verwobenen Träumereien nichts. Gut. Eigentlich waren sie nichts. Zirâ seufzte. Ihre Beine taten ihr weh, aber sie war das Laufen einfach nicht gewöhnt. Mit eisernem Willen verbiss sie sich die Schmerzen und lief weiter, immer weiter an Gimlis Hand dem Elben hinterher. Der Wald kam ihr immer bekannter vor, und außerdem näherten sie sich anscheinend dem Nebelgebirge. Es roch auch schon so gut nach Stein und nach Gebirge. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis Gimli und Zirâ Legolas die Sache mit dem „Duft der Steine"erklärt hatten. „Ich kann vieles riechen, aber doch nicht Steine! Steine riechen nicht!", hatte Legolas verbissen erklärt. „Natürlich riechen sie!" Doch bevor die Sturheit des hübschen Elbs noch der Grund eines erneuten Streites zwischen den beiden ungleichen Männern wurde hatte Zirâ ihre Gedanken mit einem lauten Aufschrei schon auf etwas anderes gelenkt. Vor den drei Reisenden erhob sich mitten im Wald eine Wand aus Stein, so hoch das selbst Legolas mit seinen scharfen Augen Probleme hatte, Zirâ die genaue Höhe mitzuteilen. Etwas verdattert und auch ehrfürchtig standen sie vor der Felswand, deren uralte Spalten und Ritzen von kleinen Pflanzen bewohnt wurden. Zwei große Bäume standen wie zwei Wächter am Fels, halb mit ihm verwachsen, als ob sie ganz eins mit dem Geheimnis werden wollten, das sie schützten. „Das hier, meine lieben Freunde, ist meine Heimat, Sarncaras in der Zunge der Elben – Steinstadt in der Sprache der Menschen!", eröffnete ihnen Zirâ stolz.  
~*~ Legolas konnte keine Tür sehen, dabei strengte er seine Augen schon so heftig an, das er sich sicher war, bald Bindehautentzündung zu bekommen – ein Leiden das Elben so oft hatten wie Zwerge Schwielen an den Händen. Doch Zirâ schien sich sicher zu sein, das dies hier Sarncaras, ihre Heimatstadt war. „Ich sehe aber keinen Eingang.", verkündete er nach eifrigem Spähen. „Legolas, du Blödling von einem Elb!", seufzte Gimli. „Haben wir bei Moria damals den Eingang gesehen?" Der Elb strengte sein bisschen Stroh im Kopf an. „Nein, erst als der Mond kam.", sagte er dann. „Siehst du." Gimli trat vor und klopfte auf den Stein. „Und darum sieht man hier auch nichts." „NEIN! Nicht Klopfen!", kreischte Zirâ auf und riss den Zwerg ihrer Träume vom Felsen weg. Aber für Reue war es zu spät. Eine Tür zeichnete sich plötzlich im gräulichen Gestein ab, eine Tür die sich öffnete – und aus der eine Horde bewaffneter Zwerge strömte. Wie ein Fluss ergoss sich die Meute in den Wald und umzingelten die drei Reisenden bevor einer von ihnen „Scheiße"sagen konnte und Gimli konnte auch seine Frage: „Wieso nicht klopfen?", nicht mehr stellen. Die Zwerge waren ein furchteinflößender Haufen, sie richteten ihre glänzenden Schwerter auf die drei Reisenden und riefen sich Befehle in der Zwergensprache zu, wenn sie nicht wie eine Horde wildgewordener Warge grölten oder böse Grimassen zogen, die dank ihrer gehörnten Helme und ihrer wild wuchernden Bärte noch fürchterlicher aussahen. Das Zwergisch würde vielleicht von Zirâ oder von Gimli verstanden, Legolas hatte aber seine liebe Not zu übersetzen was da so gesprochen wurde – ehrlich gesagt verstand er kein Wort. Aber sehr erfreut über den Besuch schienen sie nicht zu sein. Die Zwerge bemerkten sofort, das Gimli und Zirârilliel zwei der Ihren waren, aber Legolas schien nicht ganz ihren Vorstellungen als perfekter Gast zu entsprechen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Die rabiaten Zwerge schubsten Gimli und Zirâ, die beide versuchten ihm zu helfen in die Mine hinein, während sie Legolas zu Boden warfen und ihn fesselten. Er wehrte sich, so gut er konnte, und warf mit den wenigen Worten Zwergisch um sich, die ihm geläufig waren. Doch es half alles nichts. Er wurde gefesselt, geknebelt und in einen Sack gesteckt. Dann versank seine Welt in Dunkelheit und sein letzter klarer Gedanke war: Gimli, dafür reiße ich dir jedes Barthaar einzeln aus.  
  
Kapitel 5:  
  
Gefangen  
  
(Das letzte Kapitel war ein bisserle kurz, ich weiß. Beschwert euch bei meinen Lehrern, die geben soviel Hausaufgabe auf. *grumpf* Aber dafür wird das hier länger. Einfach so aus Protest gegen alle Lehrer dieser Welt...() Tropf, tropf. Kein sanfter Gesang weckte den Elben, sondern ein monotones „Tropf, tropf." Regnete es? Nein, das tropfen war nicht so fröhlich wie der Regen, aber es war feucht. Legolas hatte so oft den Regen gehört. Er schwelgte in den Erinnerungen des ersten Regenschauers, den er mit Gimli im Fangorn erlebt hatte. Gimli hatte schnaubend und fröstelnd unter einer Eiche gesessen, Legolas war einer Tänzerin gleich durch die Pfützen gehopst und hatte sich unbandig über jeden Regentropfen gefreut. Gimli konnte über so was ja nur murren. Er musste ja auch nicht dauernd in seiner Rüstung rumrennen. Die rostete eh. Irgendwann würde diese Rüstung eh wieder zu Staub zerfallen, wenn sie verrostet war. Zwerge... Da war doch was! Legolas kratzte seine Erinnerungen in seinem Hinterstübchen zusammen und kam zu einem eindeutigen Schluss – er konnte sich daran erinnern, von einem Haufen durchgedrehter Zwerge in einen Sack gestopft worden zu sein. Welch eine Demütigung! Das wen sein Papa wüsste! Erst jetzt verstand er – er war entführt worden! Oder noch schlimmeres. Endlich traute Legolas, Sohn des Thranduils, Prinz des Düsterwaldes seine Glubscherchen aufzumachen. Und dann hätte er sie am liebsten gleich wieder zugemacht. Aber jetzt waren seine Augen offen und er konnte nicht leugnen, wo er war. Er hasste Gefängniszellen. Seit seiner Reise mit den Gefährten war er niemals richtig gefangen genommen und eingesperrt geworden (wenn man von Moria mal absah, wo er meinte in sein eigenes Grab gesperrt worden zu sein) und darauf war er stolz. Und jetzt... Er brauchte sich nicht groß anzustrengen um zu erkennen, dass er sich in einem quadratischen, etwa drei mal drei Meter in der Grundfläche messenden Raum befand. Die Wände waren glatt gemauert ohne eine Fuge oder Vorsprung und sicherlich an die zehn Meter hoch, bis sie sich nach oben hin verjüngten um sich in der Mitte zu treffen um so eine perfekte Kuppel zu schaffen. Es gab keine Fenster, die Licht herein ließen. Das einzige Licht stammte von einer Öllampe, die außerhalb seines Gefängnisses zu brennen schien. Licht ergoss sich durch die Öffnung der Türe, die in die Wand eingelassen war. Sie war aus Metall, und die Öffnung mit Gitterstäben ausbruchssicher gemacht. Legolas gab es zu – die Zwerge hatten Ahnung darin was es bedeutete, ausbruchssichere Gefängniszellen zu bauen. Aber das war nur zu seinem Nachteil – alleine diese kurze Analyse seines Gefängnisses zeigte ihm, das ein Ausbruchsversuch unmöglich war. Er hätte am liebsten geschrieen, aber eine Stimme in seinem Kopf – wohl seine Vernunft, die er Gimlis Ansicht nach sowieso nicht besitzen durfte – erklärte ihm sanft, das Schreien überflüssig war und nur an seinen Kräften zehren würde. Das Licht war nicht sehr ausreichend und Legolas verfluchte die Angewohnheit der Zwerge, ihre Bauten unterhalb der Erde oder tief im Stein zu haben. Denn wen das Licht Sonnenlicht gewesen wäre, hätte der Elb wesentlich besser gesehen. Das Flackern der Öllampe machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Aber er konnte wenigstens sehen, das der Boden glatt war. Ein Häufchen verschimmeltes Stroh und alter Lumpen lag in einer Ecke und es müffelte sehr nach zwergischem Örtchen. Legolas rümpfte sein Näschen und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, wie verweichlicht er eigentlich war. Aber man konnte eben nicht schön sein und gleichzeitig stark und männlich. Er sollte sich langsam mal entscheiden. Er bemerkte, das eine Gefängniszelle nicht der wahre Ort für eine Meinungsänderung war, und erhob sich vom Boden, auf dem er gesessen hatte. Erst jetzt hörte er das leise Rascheln und ein Quieken. Legolas fuhr auf – und sah eine Ratte aus dem Stroh kriechen. Mit einem Entsetzensschrei, der Zirâ um nichts nachstand sprang er auf. Eine Ratte! Widerlich! Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten, kam ihm sein Verstand. Entweder du bringst das Vieh irgendwie um, damit du etwas essbares hast, oder du vertraust darauf das Zwerge ihre Gefangenen ausreichend mit angeschimmelten Brot und schalem Wasser versorgen und verjagst das Rattenvieh. Legolas war ein bisschen erstaunt über die perversen Gedankengänge seines Verstandes. Dann schrie er erneut gellend auf, warf sich gegen die stählerne Zellentür und bettelte und flehte in allen geläufigen Sprachen Mittelerdes (sogar in orkisch, worauf Legolas fast stolz war) das man ihn raus lassen sollte, dazu trommelte er verzweifelt. Diese Aktion brachte ihm die Aufmerksamkeit und auch den Spott seiner Wächter ein. Die drei für zwergische Verhältnisse hünenhaften Bewacher seiner Zelle lachten nur laut und fuhren damit fort, ihr Bierfass zu entleeren, das vor ihnen im Gang des Kerkers stand. Legolas sank verzweifelt, mit eingerissenen Fingernägeln und schmerzenden Fäusten in der Schwelle der Zellentüre nieder, fühlte die unangenehme Nässe unter seinem belegginsten Hosenboden und hoffte, das Gimli ihn heraus holen würde... wo immer sein Freund gerade stecken mochte. Und es machte ihn nicht gerade glücklich, sich auf den Zwerg verlassen zu müssen, aber etwas anderes konnte er beileibe nicht tun. Während die Wachen ihm noch einige spöttische Bemerkungen zuwarfen, tat Legolas das einzige, was in dieser Situation wirklich richtig war – er rang mit den Tränen.  
~*~ (Nein, ganz recht, so ganz lustig ist auch dieses Kapitel nicht...) Gimli tat das einzige, was in dieser Situation richtig zu sein schien: Er gehorchte. Mit Unbehagen hatte er gesehen, wie man Legolas verschnürt wie eine Schmetterlingspuppe davon geschleppt hatte. Gimli war in genügend Zwergenbehausungen gewesen um zu wissen, dass der Gang, den seine Artgenossen dafür verwendet hatten, in den Kerker führte. „Sie werden ihm nichts tun.", flüsterte Zirârilliel ein bisschen eingeschüchtert. Anscheinend hatte sie auch nicht mit diesem Empfang gerechnet – jedenfalls nicht so ruppig. Gimli machte sich trotzdem Sorgen. Er hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass er sich um diesen blonden Nichtsnutz mal Sorgen machte. Aber er tat es doch. Zwerge hatten doch ein gutmütiges Herz, auch wenn sie dies verzweifelt zu verbergen versuchten. (Gutmütigkeit kam bei Geschäftsleuten nicht ganz so gut) Die Zwerge trieben Zirâ und ihn mehr durch die durchaus prächtigen Gänge der Mine als das sie geführt wurden. Gimli fasste schützend Zirâs Hand, die sich an ihn klammerte. Auch sie schien über die äußerst rüde Behandlung etwas besorgt zu sein. Barsch wurden sie weiter gedrängt. Gimli hatte so nur wenig Gelegenheit die Stollen der Mine genauer zu betrachten, konnte aber sehen das die Wände hoch waren und das viele Fresken an der Wand mit Edelsteinen, Halbedelsteinen, Metallen und Halbmetallen verziert und ausgelegt waren. Im Schien der Ölfackeln, die entlang der Wände standen, leuchteten die Steine und das Metall überirdisch und funkelte bezaubernd. Gimli wusste nicht, wie Khazad-dûm in seiner Blütezeit ausgesehen hatte, damals war er noch in Planung gewesen. Aber Sarncaras übertraf mit seiner Schönheit beweiten das viel zu luftige Bruchtal und Khazad-dûm sowieso. Zirâ schmiegte sich ein wenig enger an ihn. „Sie wollen nicht mit mir reden. Sie sind sehr aufgeregt. Gimli, ich mache mir Sorgen." Der erste Gedanke des Zwergenkriegers war doch noch sein Elbenfreund. „Werden sie Legolas etwas tun?" Zirâ schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh nein. Mein Vater spielt gerne mit Gefangenen." „Hat er denn oft welche da?", fragte Gimli erschrocken. Wieder schüttelte Zirâ den Kopf und ihr rotes, im Fackelschein glänzendes Haar wallte um ihren Hals. „Eben nicht. Darum spielt er mit ihnen." „Ohoh.", seufzte Gimli bloß. Die Zwerge sprachen wirklich nicht mit Zirâ, sondern sprachen hastig untereinander. Dummerweise verstand Gimli kein Wort – sie sprachen eine Art Dialekt, welchen er noch nie gehört hatte. Zwergisch klang es, doch ungewohnt für seine Ohren... gab es hier keinen Dolmetscher für Normalzwerge? Was war das denn hier für ein Saftladen? Anscheinend gab es keine Dolmetscher, und niemand schien ihm erklären zu wollen, was vor sich ging. Wenigstens nahm ihm niemand die Waffen ab, niemand bedrohte ihn oder seine Herzensdame. Nach einer Viertelstunde Wanderung durch verschiedenste Gänge in verschiedensten Farben wurde Gimli von den Zwergen in einen offenen Saal gestoßen, Zirâ wurde ebenfalls hinein gedrängt. „Wartet hier.", war alles, was er noch hörte. Gimli taumelte halb blind nach vorne, denn aus dem Saal kam ein überirdisch helles Strahlen von Licht heller als von Neonreklamen. Er war wie geblendet und riss die Arme hoch, wäre aber trotzdem fast über einen Schemel gestolpert. Zirâ riss ihn zurück bevor er ganz unmännlich auf die Schnauze gefallen wäre. Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit. Es schien ein Gesellschafstraum zu sein, ähnlich der Halle des Feuers in Bruchtal. Es standen gemütliche und einladende Sitzgelegenheiten an den Wänden, in der Mitte jedoch war eine Art eingefasstes Becken, an dessen vier Ecken sich genauso viel Säulen empor schraubten. In dem Becken wucherten wild einige Pflanzen und sogar ein paar kleine Bäumchen, eine Quelle sprudelte in der Mitte hervor und versickerte im Boden. Das bemerkenswerteste am Raum war jedoch das grelle Licht, das aus dem Schacht in der Decke über dem Becken quoll. Es war Tageslicht, Sonnenlicht! „Das Licht wird mit Spiegeln hierher geleitet. Oben im Berg gibt es ein paar kleine mit Spiegeln verkleidete Öffnungen um das Licht einzufangen.", erklärte Zirâ ihm knapp, als eine Gestalt aufstand und freudenstrahlend auf Zirâ zusprang. „Eure Hoheit!"Eine ebenfalls rothaarige Zwergenfrau stürzte auf Zirârilliel zu und drückte sie an sich. Zirâ wirkte keineswegs begeistert über den Anfall den jene Frau zu haben schien, denn sie knuddelte und knuffelte Zirâ durch, das Gimli schon fast eifersüchtig wurde, und das auf eine Frau! „Ihr seid wieder hier! Euch ist nichts geschehen! Ich hatte mir solche Sorgen um Euch gemacht..." Zirâ stieß die Frau von sich. „Hört auf mit diesem Geschleime, Idria, das ist ja fast schon widerwärtig. Natürlich bin ich wieder da, was dachtet Ihr?" Gimli wich zurück und sah die schöne Zwergenmaid an. Im Gegensatz zu Zirâ hatte Idria einen recht ansehnlichen Bart am Kinn – typisch für Zwerge. Neben der zarten, eindeutig mit einer Elbe verwandten Zirâ sah Idria aus wie ein zu fett geratenes Flusspferd mit Bart. Gimli wusste gar nicht, wie lange er schon im Banne der Elben stehen musste, um das zarte, zierliche dem stämmigen und wohlgenährten vorzuziehen, aber eindeutig zu lange... Aber das war nicht seine einzige Sorge. „Hoheit?", fragte er verzagt und sah Zirâ irritiert an. Sie errötete. „Gimli, bitte sei mir nicht böse das ich es nicht gesagt habe... aber mein Vater ist König über und unter dem Berge. König von Sarncaras." Das war zuviel, selbst für einen stattlichen Zwerg wie ihn. Gimli taumelte und glaubte, ihn Ohnmacht zu fallen. Schließlich tat er es auch – ihm war egal ob es unzwerglich und unmännlich war oder nicht. Er tat es einfach.  
~*~ Legolas wusste nicht, wie spät es war. Er hatte sein Zeitgefühl verloren. Da er kein Sonnenlicht sehen konnte, war es für den naturbewussten Elb unmöglich die Zeit einzuschätzen. Der einzige Fingerzeig auf die vergangene Zeit war, dass seine lachenden und kichernden Wächter ihm etwas zu Essen gebracht hatten. Da sie es ihm durch eine Art Katzenklappe hinein geschoben hatten konnte er zum Glück nicht viel von ihnen sehen. Damit die Ratte ihm nicht zuvorkam hatte er sein karges Mahl von der Türschwelle weggeholt, auch wenn er keinen Appetit hatte. Jetzt saß er mutlos auf dem Stroh. Seine Fingernägel waren abgebrochen, unter seinen Nagelrändern hatte er Erde und seine Fingerkuppen waren blutig. Das wenn Haldir sehen könnte! Er hätte Legolas gnadenlos übers Knie gelegt. Kein Elb ging so mit seinen Fingernägeln um! Sein erster Ausbruchsversuch war gründlich in die Hose gegangen. Er hatte sich im Fluchttunnel- buddeln versucht, aber die Erde des Gefängnisbodens war trotz der Feuchtigkeit zu fest. Sein Loch war winzig und der Haufen Erde, den er mit den Fingern aus dem Boden gekratzt hatte war so klein, das jeder Maulwurf sich darüber totgelacht hätte, wäre er in der Lage gewesen, das Werk des Elben zu begutachten. Kein Wunder also das seine Laune so tief war wie nur eben möglich. Er war nur froh, das seine Bewacher seinen kläglichen Fluchtversuch nicht bemerkt hatten. Von Zwergen ausgelacht zu werden war eine noch größere Demütigung als bei einem Hobbit um Essen zu betteln. Und das schlimmste war für Legolas immer noch, das er immer noch nicht wusste, wieso man ihn eigentlich eingesperrt hatte. Nur weil er ein Elb war? Das konnte doch, verdammt noch mal, kein Grund sein! Hatte denn niemand diesen dummen Zwergen erklärt, was es mit Artikel 3 des Grundgesetzes auf sich hatte? Die Menschenrechte? Hatte es ihnen niemand klargemacht, das er frei war und ihn niemand einsperren durfte? Er hatte nicht einmal die Möglichkeit, einen Anwalt zu verlangen, weil diese niederen, zurückgebliebenen, unterentwickelten Zwerge ja keine Allgemeinsprache verstanden. Von Sindarin oder anderen Elbensprachen wollte er ja gar nicht reden. Erst jetzt fiel Legolas ein, dass es ja Menschenrechte hieß – und nicht Elbenrechte. Argh! Wieso war niemand auf die Idee gekommen, ein paar Rechte für die Elben aufzupinseln, wenn er es schon für die Menschen getan hatte? Die Menschen brauchten keine Rechte. Die kloppten sich so oder so tot, Gesetz hin, Artikel her. Um Papier scherten sich die Menschen wirklich selten. Und wie sah es da mit den Zwergen aus? Resigniert muffelte Legolas auf seinem Strohhaufen herum und war so schlecht gelaunt, dass er am liebsten das steinharte Brot – es war nicht verschimmelt, sondern nur steinhart, aber was sollte man von einem steinbearbeitenden Volk anders erwarten als das sie einfach nur Nieten im Backen waren? – gegen die Zellentür geschmissen hätte. Aber das brachte nicht viel außer das er dann Hunger hatte und die Zwergenwachen wieder einen Grund hatten, eine halbe Stunde am Stück über ihren trotteligen Gefangenen zu Lachen, der da drinnen vor sich hin fluchte. Alles nur reine Energieverschwendung. Darum weichte er sein Brot erst mal in dem wenigstens frischen Quellwasser auf. Die Ratte tauchte wieder auf und Legolas war fast versucht zu lächeln. So geniale Bauherren die Zwerge auch zu sein schienen, gegen das natürliche Ungeziefer hatten auch sie keine Lösung gefunden. Die Natur siegte! Nun freute sich Legolas fast über die Ratte, denn sein Brot war jetzt aufgeweicht und er konnte es nicht mehr als Mordwaffe verwenden. Er aß sein Brot auf, bevor die Ratte auf die Idee kam um zu betteln. Dann versuchte er einen Kompromiss mit ihr einzugehen, dass sie Nachts nicht vielleicht versuchte, seine Stiefel anzuknabbern. Denn jetzt war er müde, erschöpft und einfach nur deprimiert und wollte versuchen zu schlafen. Die kleine Ratte schien damit einverstanden zu sein und krabbelte zurück in ihr Loch, als Legolas sich im Stroh ausstreckte. Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte jetzt etwas Enttrank, dachte er. Dann hüllte ihn erneut friedliche Dunkelheit ein, ließ ihn die erlittenen Demütigungen, Ängste, Schmerzen und seine Rachefantasien die er sich für Gimli ausgedacht hatte, falls dieser ihn nicht befreien würde, vergessen.  
  
Kapitel 6:  
  
Der Vater der zukünftigen Braut  
  
„Gimli! Gimli! Liebling! Wach auf!" Jene zarte Stimme drang durch die unendlichen Tiefen seines Bewusstseins, doch Gimli wollte nicht aufwachen. Als er keine Reaktion zeigte, fühlte er ein sanftes Lippenpaar auf seinen. Das ließ Gimli entgültig erwachen, doch er simulierte noch eine Weile weiter den Ohnmächtigen in der Aussicht auf einen zweiten Kuss. Das war ja wie im Zwergenhimmel! Bitte, lass es nicht Idria sein!, flehte er inständig in seinen Gedanken. Sein Flehen wurde erhört, als die Lippen zurückkehrten. Das konnte nur Zirâ sein. Ihr Kuss war nicht nur flehentlich und liebevoll, sondern sehr viel mehr. Sie spürte, dass Gimli wieder bei Bewusstsein war, und ließ es sich nicht nehmen weiter zu küssen. Gimli konnte Idrias muffelndes Gebrummel hören. „Hört doch auf, Hoheit. Bei Aule, dieser Grobian ist für die nächsten zehn Minuten nicht mehr ansprechbar. Hört auf." „Ach quassel nicht, Idria! Bei Dornröschen hat es auch geklappt!", fauchte Zirâ, die sich anscheinend über Gimli hinüber beugte. „Aber Dornröschen war ein Mädchen! Er ist ein Mann!", entgegnete Idria verzweifelt um Zirâ davon abzuhalten, Gimli zu küssen. „So ein Blödsinn! Darum küsst ihn ja auch eine Prinzessin wach! Du solltest meine Märchenbücher wirklich besser durchlesen, Idria! Außerdem hast du sie mir oft genug vorgelesen, kannst du dir nichts merken..." Kaum war sie unaufmerksam, da schlang er seine Arme um ihren Leib und zog sie auf sich hernieder. Während Idria erschrocken aufschrie kicherte Zirâ amüsiert. Gimli war im siebten Zwergenhimmel, als er die Augen aufschlug und ihr grünes Strahlen ihm entgegen wallte. Zirâ hatte die schönsten Augen, die er jemals gesehen hatte. Nicht einmal Galadriels Sternenaugen kamen dem gleich. Nicht einmal Frodos blaue treuherzig blickende Glubschaugen. Nichts. Sie beide ignorierten die tobende Idria, welche sich lautstark aufregte das in ihrer Gegenwart nicht geknutscht wurde und gaben sich ihren Gefühlen füreinander hin. Gimli hatte Aragorn schon oft dabei zugesehen, wie er seine Königin im Thronsaal niederknutschte, aber selbst hatte er solche gewagten Zungenkunststückchen noch nicht erprobt. Umso überraschter war er, als Zirârilliel genau dazu Lust zu haben schien... Uiuiui! Naja, es gibt immer ein erstes Mal, auch für einen Zwerg, und auch für Zungenküsse. „Dein Bart kratzt so süß.", flüsterte sie andächtig, bevor Idria sie von ihm herunter zerrte. „Hoheit! Wie könnt Ihr nur mit diesem dahergelaufenen... Etwas von einem Zwerg züngeln? Mylady, was wird nur Euer Vater sagen?" „Zirâ, man fummelt nicht an fremden Männern rum. Gefummelt wird erst, wenn du verheiratet bist.", rezitierte die Zwergenmaid gelangweilt, und Gimli zog die Augenbrauen hinauf. Aha, anscheinend kannte Zirâ sämtliche Strafpredigten und Zorneslitaneien ihres Vaters auswendig. Die bekam sie wohl öfter zu hören. „Genau.", gab Idria ihren Senf dazu. „Das würde er sagen." „Ich hab doch gar nicht gefummelt!", verteidigte Zirâ sich und wurde nun von der schüchternen Zwergenmaid zur eingebildeten Prinzessin. „Ich hab geknutscht, das ist ein Unterschied wie zwischen einem Diamant und Mithril!" Gimli sah, dass er immer noch in dem Spiegelzimmer war und auf einer der mit Kissen ausstaffierten Bänke lag. Er setzte sich mit Mühen und unter dem Knarren seiner Rüstung aufrecht hin – wobei drei oder vier Anläufe nötig waren, um die Gravitation zu überwinden – und versuchte die beiden eifrigen Damen bei ihrer Konversation zu stören. „Äh... äh... dürfte ich vielleicht auch was sagen?" Idria musterte ihn wie einen unwichtigen kleinen Käfer, Zirâ strahlte ihn an. Gimli blickte zu Idria hinüber, die anscheinend Kindermädchen oder Anstandsdame seiner Zirâ zu sein schien und erkannte alleine an ihrem Blick, das sie für Elben – und alle, die Elbenblut in sich fließen hatten – nicht viel mehr übrig hatte als für den Dreck unter ihren Fingernägeln. Gimli beschloss so sicherheitshalber, Legolas nicht großartig zu erwähnen um seinen Kopf ein bisschen länger zu behalten. „Mein Name ist Gimli Glòinssohn, wertes Fräulein, ich bin also kein Etwas von einem Zwerg, wenn Ihr gestattet." Er hörte sich zwar – seiner Meinung und Zirâs Gesichtsausdruck nach – gefährlich an, aber das wandelnde Flusspferd vor ihm schien nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt. „Ich kenne keinen Glòin.", bemerkte sie dann. „Dann halt nicht.", gab Gimli schulterzuckend nach. „Ist ja auch egal. Auf alle Fälle haben wir... ich meine ich... Eure Prinzessin aufgegabelt und hierher gebracht." Idria verneigte sich vor ihm. „Wofür wir Euch Dank schulden, ehrwürdiger Gimli." Also im Witzemachen war diese Idria wirklich irre gut. Das sie Gimli nicht für ehrenwert hielt, würden sogar noch Merry und Pippin erkennen, wenn sie umgedreht auf einem Pony sitzen würden. Zirâ setzte sich neben ihn auf die Steinbank und sah ihn um Entschuldigung heischend an. „Verzeih mir, das ich dir nicht gesagt hab das ich Prinzessin bin. Aber mein Vater sagt, ich solle das nicht so rumposaunen. Wegen Entführungsgeschichten und so. Und außerdem...",sie rang verlegen nach Worten, „... wer weiß wie du – und Legolas – wie ihr euch benommen hättet mir gegenüber, wenn ihr gewusst hättet was ich bin." Gimli lächelte sie an. Ach, sie war so bezaubernd! Und dieses Geständnis brachte ihn dazu, sie nur noch mehr zu lieben als er schon tat und er errötete. „Ach was, Zirâ. Gar nichts hätte sich geändert. Ich habe Erfahrung im Umgang mit Königskindern. Legolas ist der Prinz vom Düsterwald!" „Echt? Wahnsinn! Wieso hat er das nicht gesagt?"Zirâ stand wieder auf und setzte sich ohne zu Fragen auf seinen Schoß, und er legte seine Hände um sie. Er war froh, als Idria im Moment weder hersah noch hörte. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht ganz los, das sie ihn nicht leiden konnte. „Naja, wegen Entführungsgeschichten und so. Nein, er ist zu stolz um sich dauernd wie ein Prinz behandeln zu lassen." Zirâ errötete nun auch. „Ach so. Nimms mir nicht übel, aber ich bin so froh, wieder hier zu sein, da kann ich kaum mehr vernünftig denken." „Das kann ich auch nicht, wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin.", erklärte Gimli feierlich. „Aber was ist jetzt mit Legolas?" „Wir werden ihn schon wieder da rausholen, bevor mein Vater seinen Spieltrieb bekommt. Aber wir haben kaum mehr Kontakt mit Elben. Er mag sie nicht. Ach Idria, wo ist Paps überhaupt?" Idria hatte sich ein paar Stricknadeln geschnappt und händeringend aufgegeben, die beiden turtelnden Zwerge auseinander zu bekommen. Es hätte ja eh keinen Sinn. Solange sie sich nicht irgend wohin verdrückten, war ja alles in Ordnung... Ach, es war ja so beschwerlich auf einen Teenagerzwerg aufzupassen, dessen Hormone verrückt spielten... Darum strickte sie an ihren Strümpfen weiter und war etwas überrascht, als sie eine Frage gestellt bekam. „Im Thronsaal, Hoheit. Er wird Euch gleich zu sich rufen."  
~*~ Nein, an Schlafen war unmöglich zu denken. Das war ja unter Menschen noch angenehmer! Legolas hätte am liebsten Geflucht oder mit seinem Bogen all diese idiotischen Zwergenwachen abgeknallt. Aber das würde eh nichts werden. Sein Bogen hatte er ja unglücklicherweise nicht gefunden, nachdem er hier aufgewacht war. So dumm, das sie ihm seine Waffen gelassen hatten, waren diese Zwerge anscheinend doch nicht. Grrr. Er lag im klammen Stroh, machte sich Sorgen darum das sein ungezieferfreies Haar diesen Titel nicht mehr lange tragen würde und schmollte über die ungerechte Behandlung eines Elbenprinzen. So konnte man nicht mit ihm umspringen! Nicht mit ihm! Aber seine Gedanken und sein Gemurre hielten die Wächter nicht davon ab, weiter zu zechen und zu feiern. Die Zwerge wurden immer toller, sangen Trinklieder – die er zum Glück nicht verstand – und hatten ein paar Zwerginnen zu sich hinunter geholt. Deren Gejohle und Gekicher hielten Legolas Nerven erst recht nicht aus. Er konnte nur hoffen, das Gimli an einem etwas freundlicheren Ort war und stopfte sich ein paar der Lumpen in die Ohren, um wenigstens eine Handvoll Schlaf zu erwischen. Doch nun fingen sie an, gemeinsam zu singen. Legolas sprang auf. Nein, das würden seine Nerven nicht überleben! Er sprang auf, rannte zu der Türe seines Gefängnisses und begann ebenfalls zu singen: „In Dwimordene, in Lòrien, more fair than thoughts of mortal man, few mortal eyes have seen the light, that lies here ever, long and..." PATSCH! Eine Tomate folg durch die Öffnung der Türe, direkt in sein Gesicht. „Halts Maul, du singst ja furchtbar!", schrieen die Zwerge ihn an. Legolas wischte sich die halb zermatschte Tomate aus dem Gesicht und war beleidigt. Er sang herrlich, das hatte selbst Aragorn gesagt. Für einen Moment kam er ins Stocken. Vielleicht hatte Aragorn das nur gesagt, damit er geschmeichelt aufhörte? Vielleicht hatte er seinen Gesang auch nicht ertragen können? Mit dieser schweren Frage beschäftigt aß er den Rest der Tomate auf und achtete nicht auf die Ratte, die aus ihrem Loch gekrochen kam um ihren Teil der Beute für sich zu beanspruchen.  
  
~*~ „Er wird Euch gleich zu sich rufen." Gleich. Was bedeutete bei Kerdin, Zirâs Vater, gleich? Vielleicht gleich in drei Jahrzehnten? Sie warteten schon seit Stunden in der Spiegelhalle, so wie der Saal genannt wurde. Die Sonne war mittlerweile untergegangen und die Spiegel zeigten den drei Zwergen nur noch Dunkelheit und das schwache Licht des Mondes. Zirâ war so erschöpft und ausgelaugt, das sie eingeschlafen war und Gimli zu ihrer königlichen Matratze erwählt hatte. Sie schnarchte sogar ein bisschen, aber Gimli empfand es als angenehm. Und immerhin hatte sie es zugegeben, das sie schnarchte. Legolas tat es auch, behauptete aber immer steif und fest, er würde es nicht tun. Na, er musste sein furchtbares Geschnarche auch nicht anhören! Armer Legolas. Gimlis wütende Gedanken wurden sofort sanfter. Was würde der arme Elb nur unten im Kerker durchmachen? Gimli wusste, das Legolas sich schon immer ein bisschen im Dunkeln gefürchtet hatte – deswegen hatte er in Moria fast einen Tiefenkoller bekommen. Aber hatte er sich auch damit beruhigen müssen, Gandalf und Boromir Zöpfe in ihre Haare zu binden? Naja, Gimli gab es zu. Eigentlich waren die Zöpfchen amüsant gewesen. Er und die Hobbits hatten den ganzen Weg lang nur gelacht. Ob vielleicht doch sein dröhnendes Gelächter und nicht Pippins Schmeiß-den-verwesten-Zwerg- in-den-Brunnenschacht-Aktion die Orks angelockt hatte? Na, man konnte es nicht wissen... Gimli versank in Erinnerungen. Doch da trat ein Zwerg in voller Kriegsmontur in den Saal und rief die drei zu kommen. Der Zwerg schien General oder ähnliches zu sein, auf alle Fälle war er ein gestelzter Angeber, das sah sogar Gimli. Er machte sich einen Spaß daraus und warf sein Haar genauso eingebildet hinter wie jener General und mit stolz erhobener Nase lief er ihm nach. Zirâ kicherte und Idria murmelte etwas über elbisches Verhalten in ihre neuen Wollstrümpfe, die sie mittlerweile fertig gestrickt hatte. Der General führte die drei Zwerge in eine große Halle deren Wände glitzerten. Tausende kleine funkelnde Kristalle machten die Halle zu einer einzigen Strahlengrotte. In der Mitte stand ein Thron, das einzige Möbelstück des Raumes, dafür edel gearbeitet und mit Hunderten von Diamanten verziert. Platzverschwendung, dachte sich Gimli. Unter der Erde war sowieso wenig Platz. Gut, in Moria waren ja auch so viele große Säle, aber bis man die mal beleuchtet hatte – und außerdem musste man so was erst mal schaffen. Er gab es ja nicht gerne zu, aber manchmal waren Zwerge einfach nur faul. Die Halle des Königs Kerdin war anscheinend natürlich gewachsen. Ehrfürchtig trat er ein und sah einen noch recht jungen Zwerg auf dem Thron residieren. „Wer seid Ihr, Fremdling, und was verschafft mir das Glück, das Ihr meine Tochter zurückgebracht habt?" „Oh, Eure Lordschaft, wir Zwerge vom Erebor sind nun mal ein sehr höfliches und zuvorkommendes Volk.", erklärte Gimli. „Und zudem ist Eure Tochter die reizendeste Blüte in Eurem Garten. Mit Freuden habe ich sie hierher zurück geführt, und ich möchte hier und jetzt auch gleich um ihre zarte Hand anhalten." „Du willst mich heiraten?", rief Zirâ begeistert aus. „Natürlich, Liebes, weil ich dich liebe." Zirâ wandelte am Rand einer Ohnmacht. „Das hast du ja so süüüß gesagt!", schwärmte sie. Kerdin war allerdings weniger begeistert von Gimlis Vorschlag und sprang (für einen Zwerg bemerkenswert flink) von seinem Thron auf. „Meine Tochter? Euch zur Frau geben? Wie lange kennt Ihr sie?", donnerte er. „Äh...", bemerkte Gimli verdattert und versuchte an seinen Bartspitzen zu lutschen, was gehörig danebenging. „Etwa zwei Tage." „WAS?"Kerdin wurde puderrot. „Zwei Tage? Das kann ich nicht zulassen, niemals. Ich bin Euch dankbar, dass ihr meine Tochter hierher geführt habt, aber mehr nicht. Ich werde Euch für diese Nacht beherbergen, niemand sagt, das Kerdin, Herr von Sarncaras, geizig sei. Aber dann müsst Ihr meine Stadt verlassen. Geht!" Gimli hatte keine Wahl, die zahlreichen Hellebarden und Speere, die ihm den Weg versperrten (hatten die das von den Rohan kopiert?) waren ihm dann doch einige zu viel. Er wurde von der heulenden Zirâ getrennt, die vor ihrem Vater in die Knie sank und in Tränen ausbrach. Der Anblick rührte Gimlis Herz so sehr, dass er sich fast ihr entgegen gestürmt wäre. Ein Blick auf das glänzende Metall der Wächter ließ ihn in der Bewegung ersterben. Zirâ fand es sicherlich nicht so toll, wenn ihr Geliebter sich umbrachte. Willenlos ließ er sich in ein Gemach eskortieren, in dass er dummerweise auch noch eingesperrt wurde. Mutlos ließ er sich auf einen hübsch verzierten Sessel fallen. Toll Gimli, dachte er. Das hast du nun davon, dass du so ein Plappermaul bist. Und an dieser Vorliebe fürs Plappern, da ist nur ein gewisser Herr Elb dran schuld. Vergessend, das Legolas wohl im Kerker dahinsiechte wünschte Gimli ihm alles von der Pest über Schuppenflechten und Haarausfall an den Hals, bevor er überhaupt an Schlafen dachte.  
  
Kapitel 7:  
  
Oma ist die Beste (oder: Es gibt immer einen Weg hinaus)  
  
Zirâ heulte. Und heulte. Und heulte. Legolas hatte an der Quelle ihr gesamtes Heulpotential noch nicht mal andeutungsweise gesehen. Sie heulte so heftig, das die arme Idria ihre liebe Mühe mit ihr hatte. Doch dann ging ihre Dienerin und Zirâ war alleine. Und heulte immer noch. Sie machte jedem elbischen Springbrunnen den Rang abspenstig und wollte anscheinend ein Schwimmbad in ihrem Zimmer aufmachen, während der Zwerg ihrer Träume nicht bei ihr sein durfte. Ihr Vater war so doof! Er hatte auch in Zirâs Alter geheiratet, also wieso durfte sie es nicht? Unfair! Zirâ hörte mit dem Weinen auf und begann, ganz nach trotziger Manier, mit Tonvasen und ähnlichem zerbrechlichen Zeug um sich zu werfen, als ob sie für ihren Polterabend üben wollte. Zu guter Letzt flog ihr Silberspiegel aus dem Fenster, aber ihren Vater schien die Beule, die der Wächter somit davongetragen hatte, weniger zu stören. Armer Gimli! Sie liebte ihn doch so! (Vielleicht lag ihr heftiges Verliebt-sein aber auch daran, dass sie das erste Mal verliebt war)  
  
Gerade beschloss sie, einen Ausbruchsversuch zu unternehmen – ihr Daddy hatte sie wohlweislich eingesperrt – als hinter ihr eine Stimme erklang: „Zirâ! Da bist du ja!" Zirâ wirbelte auf der Bettkante herum und sah auf ihre schöne Großmutter Elmellriell. Sie war groß und schön und wirkte wie eine Zwanzigjährige. Ihr blondes Haar war offen, als Trotz gegen die zwergischen Flechtversuche, und genauso offenherzig war ihr Kleid. „OOOOMMMAAAAA!", rief Zirâ. Bei dem O war ihr Ruf noch freudig gewesen, doch beim A war er weinerlich. Elmellriell nahm sie in die Arme, drückte sie aber auch schnell wieder von sich, damit ihr herrlich weises Kleid nicht verknitterte. „Ich habe meinem Sohn gesagt, du schaffst es heim. Aber Kerdin hört nie auf mich.", sagte Elmellriell zufrieden, als sie Zirâ gemustert hatte. „Wie?" „Du bist eine viertelte Elbe, und Elben haben die Pfadfindereigenschaften im Blut. Liegt in den Erbanlagen, Liebes.", erklärte ihre Oma lächelnd, um sich auf einem Stuhl niederzulassen. Zirâ zog den Inhalt ihrer Nase ein paar Etagen höher und beschloss, ihrer stolzen Oma die Wahrheit zu sagen, bevor sie zu stolz war. „Eigentlich bin ich heimgebracht worden.", gab sie dann zu. „Oh Omilein, ich bin so schrecklich verliebt..." „Du liebe Güte, wirklich? Du wirst dich doch nicht in einen Ent verknallt haben? Erzähl!" Gimli hatte mit seiner Beschreibung, das Elben Klatschtanten waren, doch recht. Aber Oma Elmellriell war eigentlich die erste Elbe, die sie kannte... Zirâ erzählte ihr in weiten Ausschmückungen einer Verliebten ihr Abenteuer, allerdings schien Legolas für ihre Großmutter interessanter zu sein. Ihre Augen strahlten wie zwei Stromsparlampen auf. „Ein Elb? Ein richtiger, echter männlicher Elb?" „Ich glaube, an seiner Männlichkeit kannst du ein bisschen zweifeln.", brummelte sie (mehr deswegen um Legolas uninteressant klingen zu lassen), als ihre Großmutter elektrisiert auf und ab schritt. Naja, jetzt war ihr Mann seid dreihundert Jahren tot, klar das sie sich unter all diesen Zwergen tödlich langweilte... niemanden zum Plaudern, weil seit etwa vierzig Jahren der Strickwahn in Sarncaras ausgebrochen war, welcher von Idria immer noch am Leben gehalten wurde. Und wenn die Männer nur in Gürtelhöhe waren... „Egal. Ich werde ihn mir mal ansehen und ihn mir vielleicht für ein Nächtchen ausleihen. Kerdin sagt bestimmt nichts. Oder zwei Nächtchen?" „Oma!", protestierte Zirârilliel. „Das kannst du doch nicht machen!" Elmellriell grinste sehr anzüglich. „Ich kann mehr, wenn ich will..." Zirâ überhörte die Anspielungen ihrer noch wirklich jugendhaften Großmutter. Naja, wenn man schon mit zweitausendfünfhundert sein erstes Kind bekam als Elbe, war ja klar das ihre Oma ihren Spieltrieb noch nicht ganz abgelegt hatte. „Und was ist jetzt mit diesem Gimli?", fragte sie mit kullerrunden Augen. „Was soll mit ihm sein? Heiraten will ich ihn!" „Heiraten, heiraten! Weißt du, worauf du dich da einlässt?" „Och Omi. Nur weil dein Mann so ein Griff ins Klo war..."Zirâ stöhnte ziemlich resigniert. „Deswegen musst du mir Gimli doch nicht schlecht reden." Elmellriell stemmte die Arme in die Seiten. „Tu ich nicht, will ich auch nicht. Aber hast du ihn wenigstens getestet? Drum prüfe, was sich ewig bindet, heißt es. Hast du ihn getestet oder nicht?" „Oma!", rief Zirâ. „Wir sind doch nicht beim Elchtest." „Ja was denn?"Elmellriell riss die Arme nach oben. „Vielleicht ist er ein Elch! Ich will nur das Beste für dich, Kind! Hattest du ihn schon wenigstens im Bett getestet?" „OMA!"Zirâ schlug sich die Hände vor die Stirn. „Oh Oma! Was denkst du eigentlich von mir?" Zirâ schämte sich fürchterlich für ihre Großmutter. Eigentlich hatte sie ihre Oma immer für eine Normalelbe gehalten, doch seitdem Zirâ Legolas kannte wusste sie, das Elben im Durchschnitt nicht so versaut waren. Und das ihre Oma unmoralisch war, dass wusste sie schon lange genug. „Ist ja auch egal. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Liebes. Es wird Zeit, das wir deinem Vater ein Schnippchen schlagen. Mein Mann ist tot, also bindet mich eigentlich nichts und niemand an diesen... Steinhaufen."Sie seufzte und sah sich um. „Pack deine Sachen zusammen, wir spielen ein bisschen ausbrechen. Pffft, irgendwo muss doch noch mein Waffenrock sein..."  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas lag auf dem Stroh und dämmerte vor sich hin. Da Elben selten richtig schliefen und er sich sowieso furchtbar vor der Ratte ekelte, kam er gar nicht auf die Idee, zu schlafen. Die Ratte war eben dabei, ihre Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen, wie sie hier reingekommen war und das sie selbst schon seit einer Weile nach draußen kommen wollte, und Legolas hatte die Zeit genutzt, sein blondes Haar zu einem einzigen Zopf zu binden, damit es nicht verlauste. Es war sonst nicht seine Art, Ratten zuzuhören, aber es war immer noch besser als den Zwergen zu lauschen, denn die Ratte verstand er wenigstens. Außerdem war sie um einiges höflicher. Doch auch sie war nach einer Weile still, dann rollte sich der kleine Nager neben seinem Knie zusammen und schlief. Das war der Moment, in dem er bemerkte, das er beobachtet wurde. Nicht von den Zwergen – die lagen vor der Türe und schliefen ihren sicherlich monströsen Rausch aus – sondern von flinken, geschmeidigen Augen, wie sie nur jemanden aus seinem Volk gehören konnten. Legolas erbleichte. Was war das? Oder besser, wer? Er musste nicht lange warten, als er über sich eine Bewegung spürte. Eine Türe wurde geöffnet, und eine schlanke Gestallt ließ sich neben ihm in den Schatten fallen, überschlug sich auf dem Stroh und kam elegant vor seinen Füßen zum liegen. Das hieß, Legolas sah nur das bestickte Stück Stoff, mit dem sein Besuch bekleidet war. Der Besuch erhob sich geschmeidig, zwei strahlend graue Augen und ein Schwall dunkler Haare kam ihm entgegen, ein helles, weiches Gesicht tauchte auf. Verzückt blieb Legolas liegen, so etwas hübsches sah man nicht wirklich alle Tage. Ganz und gar betört von der jungen Elbe, die plötzlich vor ihm in seinem Gefängnis saß blieb er still, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt. „Mae Govannen!", grüßte er sie freundlich. „Schhht. Still.", flüsterte sie und drückte ihn zurück ins Stroh, ließ ihre schlanken Finger über seine Brust wandern. Legolas verstand nicht ganz, was sie damit bezweckte, aber es waren die samtigen Berührungen einer Elbe, die er fühlte. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Meine Enkelin hatte durchaus recht, du bist ein attraktiver Elb, verdammt attraktiv.", schnurrte sie dann. „Äh, wer seid Ihr, Mylady?"Der Etepeteteelb wurde vorsichtig. Es schneite nicht immer eine hübsche Elbenfrau in einem türkisen Kleid und silbernen Stickereien herein. „Ich bin Elmellriell.", stellte sie sich knapp vor. „Aber du darfst auch El zu mir sagen, ganz ehrlich, du kleiner Schnuckel..."Sie begann an seinen Haaren zu zupfen und Legolas wusste es – nichts wie weg hier! Die Tussi hatte einen absoluten Knall. „Oh... Zirâs Oma. U... und was wollt Ihr von mir?", stotterte er. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"Elmellriell setzte sich mit einer mehr aufreizenden Geste neben Legolas ins Stroh. Er hatte es geahnt. Die Ärmste litt wohl völlig unter Zirâs weiterer Verwandtschaft. Legolas konnte es in gewisser Weise verstehen, denn er litt nun auch unter ihnen. Nun, nicht so lange, aber die kurze Zeit alleine kam ihm vor wie die pure Hölle. Und das ein Elb glaubte in der Hölle zu sein, dazu musste man schon sehr viel mehr tun als ihn nur ein bisschen quälen. Die schöne Elbe lächelte sanft. Ihre Finger fuhren über seinen Arm. „Was würdest du mir dafür geben, dass ich dich.. befreie?" Hin und her gerissen zwischen Abscheu, Verzauberung und Mitleid wurde er starr, dann begann er langsam nach hinten zu kriechen. „Vieles, aber nicht dass was Ihr zu wollen scheint. Ich bin Prinz, und habe Geld, aber ich habe auch Würde." „Prinz!"Elmellriells Augen wurden groß wie Golfbälle. „Prinz? Ihr währt ein idealer Gatte für Zirâ!" „Nein, nein!", wehrte Legolas in seiner aufsteigenden Panik ab. „Nein. Nicht diese Göre! Lieber..."Er schauderte alleine unter dem Gedanken. „... Lieber heirate ich Haldir ó Lòrien." Sie kicherte in ihrem ungemütlichen Strohhaufen. „Haldir, der kleine Nichtsnutz. Ach, ich hab ihn schon lang nicht mehr gesehen. Nun ja, die Bezahlung können wir ja auch nach dem Ausbruch besprechen. Wir sollten schleunigst hier weg." „Weg?", fragte Legolas begriffsstutzig. Die paar Tage Gefängnisaufenthalt schien nicht nur sein Haar nicht vertragen zu haben.... „Ja, weg. Willst du hier verschimmeln? Ich hab zu viel Zeit hier verbracht, viel zu viel. Und wenn du wüsstest, was ich hier alles gemacht... ach, vergiss es. Komm einfach."Sie raffte sich auf, klopfte das schrilltürkise Kleid sauber und zupfte die letzten Strohhalme heraus, dann zog sie eine Haarnadel aus ihrem Knoten, die mit einem einzelnen Smaragd geschmückt war. „Habt Ihr keinen Schlüssel, Mylady?"Legolas hoppelte ein bisschen nervös hinter ihr herum, die Möglichkeit die Sterne bald wieder zu sehen gab seiner Geduld zu knabbern. „Und.. ich bräuchte meine Waffen wieder!" „Jaja..."Elmellriell begann, im Schloss herumzustochern. „Können wir holen. Aber wir müssen uns beeilen." Legolas nickte. „Ich weiß, die Wachen..." „Nein, nicht die Wachen, du bist wohl naturblond, hab ich das Gefühl. Die werden schnarchen, bis dass Gebälk über ihnen einstürzt, wenn es sein muss. Zirâ ist dabei ihren Schatz zu befreien, und wenn wir nicht schnell genug sind, werden sie sich wohl in seinem Gemach verbarrikadieren, und das möchte ich doch verhindern. Ich möchte nicht sofort gleich Urgroßmutter werden." Sie riss mit einem Ruck an der Türe, die mit einem Klacken aufsprang. Legolas wurde von der wuchtigen Türe fast erschlagen, als sie gegen die Wand donnerte und seiner Meinung nach mehr Lärm veranstaltete als Gimli, wenn er sang. Doch nichts geschah. Die Wachen grunzten ein paar mal. Der Elbenkrieger verschwendete kaum seine Zeit damit, sie beim Schlafen zu beobachten. Er wollte nur noch raus. Doch die Elbe schlich sich an sie heran, rollte die schweren Körper auf die Seite und zerrte mit einer unmenschlichen Kraftanstrengung Legolas Messer, den Bogen und den Köcher hervor, was sie ihm zuschmiss. Er wollte ihr nach den Regeln der elbischen Höflichkeit danken, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Zeit jetzt. Komm!" Sie eilten durch jenen Teil des Palastes, den Gimli schon bestaunen durfte. Legolas wäre am liebsten Stunden stehen geblieben und hätte die interessanten Muster studiert – auch wenn sie sich natürlich nie, nie, nie mit den herrlichen, frohlockenden, unvergleichlichen elbischen vergleichen lassen konnten – aber Elmellriell hatte da ihre eigenen Vorstellungen und er war ihr im Moment zweifelsohne unterlegen. Sie hatte auch Recht, was Gimli und Zirâ betraf. Als sie vor Gimlis Zimmer ankamen, sahen sie die beiden auf dem Boden sitzen und schienen heftig dabei zu sein, sich Knoten in die Zungen zu machen. „Kommt jetzt! Ihr könnt das später wo austoben.", zischte Elmellriell, packte die beiden am Schlawittchen und zerrte sie den Gang entlang. Die weitre Flucht verlief nicht gerade so, wie Legolas sich eine Flucht vorstellte. Aber es war ja auch Gimlis Schuld. Wer sonst würde es schaffen, eine komplette Rüstung umzurennen? Zirâ half ihrem Schatz aus dem Stahl heraus, und Legolas und Elmellriell waren sich dann doch in der Hoffnung einig, das Gimli diese Beule für den Rest seines Lebens tragen würde, nur um daran erinnert zu werden wie dumm man als Zwerg werden konnte... Nach diesem Missgeschick hoppelten sie auf Zehenspitzen durch die mit Fackeln erhellten Gänge. Das Feuer warf ihre Schatten verzerrt an die Wand, so dass Zirâ alle fünf Sekunden schrill piepste, bis Legolas ihr höflich den Mund zuhielt, ohne das Gimli etwas bemerken würde. Wenn ich dieses Abenteuer jemals überlebe, dachte Legolas verzweifelt, dann stelle ich mich auch freiwillig der Mädchenmeute vor Aragorns Palast. Das ist nicht auszuhalten. Ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass ich davon meine ersten grauen Haare kriege. F-u-r-c-h-t-b-a-r. Und wenn ich meine ersten grauen Haare kriege, ist Gimli so gut wie tot. Aber sie erreichten die Eingangstüre ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten zu bekommen. Zirâ drehte sich traurig zu ihrem Heimatort um, als sie vor dem Eingangs standen. „Ich dachte, heimzukehren, aber dass hier ist nicht mehr mein Zuhause.", sagte sie weinerlich. Legolas klopfte ihr aufmunternd die Schulter, Gimlis Aufheiterungsversuche waren da ein bisschen handfester. Legolas sah aus Höflichkeitsgründen weg, als sie leise zu tuscheln begannen. „Es ist besser, du kommst mit uns, Zirâ, mit mir." „Ja Gimli, ich werde mit euch kommen, wohin auch immer euer Weg euch führt." Sie waren entkommen, aber es brachen finstre Zeiten für alle Elben in Mittelerde an. Legolas war sich todsicher.  
  
Epilog: Nach Gondor!  
  
Drei Tage später waren sie ein paar Meilen weiter und wieder auf den Rücken ihrer Pferde. Gimli war nicht sehr froh darüber, auch wenn er Zirâ als Beireiterin auf Hasufels Rücken hatte. Legolas hatte Arod mit Elmellriell bekannt gemacht, aber der Schimmel schien die Elbe nicht sonderlich zu mögen. „Du brauchst nicht eifersüchtig zu sein, mein Guter. Ich will bestimmt nichts von ihr, du liegst also weiterhin uneingeschränkt in meiner Gunst, mein Lieber.", flüsterte er Arod zu. Das Pferd schien den Düsterwaldprinzen zu verstehen und gestattete es, dass Legolas Elmellriell mit aufs Pferd nahm. In der Zelle in Sarncaras war sie ja nicht aufdringlich gewesen, aber mittlerweile kam Legolas sich schon etwas verarscht vor, besonders deswegen, weil sie ihm dauernd in seinen „Knackpopo" zwickte. Er wünschte sich alles, von einer Rückkehr zu seines Vaters Hof bis zu den kreischenden Mädchen vor Gondor, aber nie wieder dieses Weib! Er tat sich selbst fast schon unendlich leid, aber Elmellriell genoss ihr grausames Spiel und ihre neue Freiheit in vollen Zügen. Eigentlich wollten Gimli und Legolas auf Arwen und ihr Gefolge warten, die zur ihrer Hochzeit nach Minas Tirith unterwegs sein würden, aber Gimli und Zirâ wollten so schnell wie möglich nach Gondor, um ihre eigene Hochzeit vorzubereiten. Legolas fand das zu voreilig, und außerdem könnte er stundenlang schreien, er hatte eine Entführung, einen Gefängnisaufenthalt und die Ruinierung seiner Schönheit hinter sich und sehnte sich zwar auch nach einer Schönheitsfarm, aber immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden. Gimli und Zirâ bekamen von der Welt nichts mehr mit, auch am zweiten Tag ihrer Reise zu Pferd nicht. Elmellriell und Legolas taten sich jetzt als Opfer zusammen und diskutierten im hellen Sonnenschein darüber, wie sie dieses elende Geknutsche beenden konnten, und beide waren sich sicher, die Sympathie von Hasufel auf ihrer Seite zu haben, der ziemlich genervt aussah. Die Anwesenheit der beiden Elben schien die Zwerge sichtlich zu stören. Legolas und Elmellriell sahen sich mit großen, ernsten Augen an. „Weißt du was ich denke?", sagte Legolas schließlich hysterisch zu der Elbengroßmutter. „Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung.", erwiderte sie müde. „Ich weiß es! Es wird kommen, eintreffen, passieren!"Legolas stöhnte theatralischer, als er es je in seiner langen Laufbahn als Etepeteteelb getan hatte. „Wir werden in kleinen Zwergenkindern ertrinken."  
  
FIN....  
  
...to be contiuned??? Wenn ich Reviews krieg, vielleicht... *erpress* 


End file.
